Swimming pool  Ouille Ouille Ouille
by emicrazy
Summary: une histoire de piscine... une histoire de douleur... Bienvenue dans ma tête  :-   parce que j'ai envie qu'il fasse du soleil dans la fichue Belgique où j'habite et parce que j'ai envie de voir nos gars de glee en maillot :-P COMPLETE
1. Des gars musclés

Voilà, parce que je deviens folle à attendre la saison 3, je me lance dans l'écriture... première fanfic donc... étant dans ma période Klaine, ben forcément, y en aura dans cette histoire... Rating M pour plus tard... Mon esprit étant légèrement rempli de choses les plus idiotes les unes que les autres, j'espère que j'arrive à tout mettre correctement par écrit

A part ça, rien ne touchant de près ou de loin à Glee ne m'appartient (même si j'aimerais bien...)

Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>Kurt était perdu dans ses pensées depuis déjà 45 minutes.<p>

Choisir un maillot n'aurait pas été plus difficile que ça pour un garçon. Oui, mais pour Kurt, il s'agissait là d'un choix où il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur. Pour mieux choisir, il avait donc sorti la dizaine de maillots qu'il possédait et les avait étalés sur son lit, lit sur lequel il allait bientôt s'écrouler de fatigue s'il ne se décidait pas.

5minutes s'étaient encore écoulées quand il se décida enfin à choisir une pièce, pour la déposer et prendre une autre.

« Oh, bon sang Kurt … décide toi… celui-ci… oui, noir c'est bien…. Oui mais non, ça fera encore plus ressortir ma peau blanche… le rouge… non, ça fait stripteaseur…. Argghh, j'y arriverai jamais »

Quiconque serait passé devant la chambre de l'adolescent à ce moment-là l'aurait envoyé dans le centre psychiatrique le plus proche. En effet, Kurt était en train de se parler à lui-même en faisant des allers-retours entre son lit et son miroir en mettant ses maillots au-dessus de son jeans.

« Quelle idée franchement d'avoir autant de maillots, surtout que je ne vais jamais à la piscine »

Kurt continuait à se parler tout seul tout en réessayant les maillots une troisième fois (toujours au-dessus de son pantalon) jusqu'au moment où il faillit tomber lorsqu'il mit les 2 pieds dans le même trou. Après d'être rattrapé de justesse, il décida qu'il n'irait pas à cette piscine party.

_Flash back _

_« Et donc voilà, j'ai décidé de faire une piscine party ce samedi vu que mes parents ne sont pas là » _

_Santana était toute heureuse lorsqu'elle annonça cela à Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Lauren, Kurt et Blaine alors qu'ils mangeaient au Breadstick. _

_« J'ai regardé la météo, il va faire super beau. Ce sera chouette » continua la bombe latine._

_« Et bien, ce sera sans moi les gars », dit Artie, « Mes parents et moi partons en Ireland ce vendredi »_

_« Désolée, mais moi non plus je ne saurais pas venir, il y a une fête à l'église toute la journée samedi et je chante, donc… » enchaîna Mercedes_

_« Et pour les autres, ça va ? » demanda Santana._

_Comme personne ne dit rien, Santana repris la parole « On se dit midi ainsi on pourra se faire un barbecue…. Heu, les gars, vous vous en occuperez, hein ? Parce que ça rentre pas dans mes cordes, m'enfumer pour faire à manger… »_

_Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike et Blaine hochèrent la tête positivement._

_« Bon, tout est réglé alors… à midi samedi chez moi… j'ai hâte de voir vos corps musclés les mecs » rajouta-t-elle en quittant la table._

_C'est à ces mots, que Kurt paniqua intérieurement. ''Corps musclés… '', il était d'accord pour Puck, Sam, Mike et Finn, mais pas du tout pour lui ni Blaine. _

_En réfléchissant à ces propos, il regarda ses amis. Blaine n'avait pas du tout l'air angoissé. Non, c'était plutôt tout le contraire. En même temps, Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu en maillot, il ne l'avait même jamais vu en torse nu, alors, peut être qu'il était musclé. C'est à cette pensée que Kurt paniqua encore un peu plus, une fois que Blaine le verrait en maillot, c'était certain qu'il allait se moquer de lui et ne plus vouloir de lui. _

_Fin du flash back_

Kurt allait se faire un sandwich lorsque Finn sorti rentra dans la cuisine.

« EH… Comment ça va, Kurt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? » lança Finn complètement en sueur, (qu'il aurait pu éponger songea Kurt), à cause du match de football qu'il venait de faire avec Puck, Sam et Mike.

Kurt regarda son frère avec un air dépité. Finn était très gentil, mais il avait le don de poser des questions sans aucun intérêt.

« A ton avis ? y a du pain, du jambon, de la mayo, de la salade…. Je pencherais pour un sandwich… et toi ? » fit ironiquement Kurt

« Du calme, mec… je disais ça pour discuter moi… mais fait quand même attention pas prendre du bide avec la mayo… ce serait dommage pour toi et Blaine » répondit Finn avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le peu de motivation qu'il restait à Kurt pour cette après-midi s'envola avec ses mots.

« De toute façon, je n'y vais pas à cette « ploufplouf party » » répondit sèchement Kurt en accentuant ses mots ses mains faisant des guillemets.

« Ben, pourquoi ? » répondit aussi vite Finn, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

Kurt ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il se trouvait comme un de ces personnages du seigneur des anneaux, personnages dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom, tellement ils étaient ridicules, oui, c'était le mot, ridicules et ridiculement petits.

« Parce que » fut la seule explication qui sorti de sa bouche.

Finn le regarda d'un air perplexe, encore plus perplexe que lorsqu'il écoutait ou du moins, faisait semblant d'écouter, ce que Rachel lui racontait.

« C'est quand même pas pour ce que je t'ai dit avec la mayo, hein ? Parce que si c'est ça, ben je rigolais, c'est pas ça qui va te faire prendre du ventre, t'es tout mince, alors… »

En essayant d'arranger la situation, Finn fit plutôt le contraire et il le remarqua lorsque son frère fit ce petit rictus avec sa bouche, rictus qu'il faisait lorsqu'on avait touché un point sensible.

« Ohh…. » s'arréta Finn « C'est….. C'est…. » il avait du mal à trouver les mots « c'est parce que tu te trouve trop mince, c'est ça ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de Kurt qui continuait à mettre des feuilles de salade sur son sandwich à faire rappliquer toutes les tortues présentent dans l'état de l'Ohio (ça devait être pour ça qu'il ne grossissait pas, pensa Finn), il continua.

« Tu sais, regarde, moi je suis grand, je suis le plus grand de nous tous et …. Et regarde rachel, c'est elle la plus petite, mais on s'en fout, on sera rien que nous, ça fait 2 ans qu'on se connait, personne ne va se foutre de personne…. Enfin, si peut être Santana, mais bon, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude… »

Finn attendait une réponse de Kurt (qui était toujours en train de rajouter des feuilles de salade sur ces tartines.

« Ecoute » lança kurt «C'est…. C'est plus compliqué que ça »

« Et bien, explique moi…. »

Devant l'absence de réponse de réponse, Finn décida qu'il devait passer aux grands moyens. Il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il se lançait ni pourquoi. Cela devait être dû au fait qu'il voyait vraiment Kurt comme son petit frère (et pas seulement à cause la taille) et il voulait simplement qu'il aille de l'avant.

Il prit donc le gsm de Kurt qui était près du sandwich qui ressemblait maintenant à la forêt amazonienne tellement il y avait de verdure dedans.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » réagit enfin Kurt

« J'appelle Blaine… si tu veux rien me dire, lui, il arrivera à te tirer les vers du nez. Vu que Rachel arrive toujours à me faire sortit tout ce que je veux cacher, ça doit être le même pour toi et Blaine »

Kurt bondi sur Finn pour lui reprendre son téléphone. Et étant donné que le plan de travail de la cuisine les séparait, il détruisit le chef d'œuvre culinaire qu'il était en train de préparer depuis 5 minutes.

« De un, c'est mon gsm, de 2, ça ne regarde que moi les raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas aller à la piscine, et de 3….. heu, de 3 … regarde ce que tu as fait de mon sandwich »

Finn ne se laissa pas impressionner par un Kurt tout rouge tellement il s'était énervé à ne plus reprendre sa respiration .

« Bon » repris calmement Finn

«D'abord pour ton sandwich, on dirait que tu te réincarne en lapin » dit-il en montrant toute la salade « Pour ce qui est du ça-ne-regarde-que-moi, et ben, je trouve que ça me regarde aussi vu que t'es mon frère et que t'as pas l'air bien et enfin, pour l'histoire du gsm, ne t'inquiète pas je vais prendre le mien, j'ai le numéro de Blaine, ya ….. Juste que j'ai plus beaucoup de crédit mais je vais lui envoyer un sms gratuit pour qu'il me sonne….. Sauf si tu te décide à m'expliquer… alors, tu préfère quoi ? »

Kurt regarda dans air incrédule Finn, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être casse pieds parfois. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il regarda le plan de travail. C'est vrai que Bugs Bunny aurait été enchanté d'être ici… Quoi que Bugs aimait les carottes, non ? Enfin, soit.

« Ok, je vais t'expliquer » dit Kurt dans un soupir.

* * *

><p>voili voilou... première partie... qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? reviewssssss... :-)<p> 


	2. La mode surfeur

Alors, je me suis lancée dans ce 2ème chapitre alors que j'attendais patiemment que le live stream du concert de notre cher Darren Criss commence. En fait, il avait commencé mais le concert est devenu comme Woodstock (même le temps sait qui il est et se déchaîne… ) enfin soit et donc je me suis mise et puis le voir, m'a donné quelques idées de look pour les chapitres qui suivront (mmmm)

Alors tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de préciser quelques petites choses dans le premier chapitre, je le fais donc ici. Mon histoire se déroule maintenant, c'est-à-dire après la saison 2, en plein mois d'août (à part qu'en Ohio, il fait bon pas comme en Belgique). Les personnages sont comme on les a quitté il y a maintenant un peu plus de 2 mois et il en est de même pour les relations amoureuses et amicales.

J'ai remarqué que j'avais fait quelques fautes d'orthographe dans le premier chapitre, j'en suis désolée, je vais faire plus attention dans les suivants…

Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite… même si je n'ai aucune idée dans quelle direction je pars (trop trop d'idées (et de fantasmes ? non…) dans ma tête).

En parlant d'idées, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas, je suis plus à prêt de ça. Et sinon, moi aussi je trouve Blaine musclé, mais c'était les pensées de Kurt…. Y faut attendre la piscine pour savoir -)

Et pour terminer, Blaine n'est toujours pas à moi (pourtant j'essaye vraiment) ni Glee…

* * *

><p><strong>La mode surfeur<strong>

Finn était content de lui. Il ne se savait pas aussi bon négociateur. Il est vrai que d'habitude, avec Rachel, agir comme ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, il ne gagnait jamais. Alors oui, aujourd'hui, à cet instant, Finn était fier de lui.

« Je sais pas si tu vas réussir à me comprendre, Finn » dit Kurt avec un air las.

Finn ne dit rien, il leva juste les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien vu qu'il ne lui avait encore dit.

Kurt pris son courage à deux mains et se lança dans ses explications tout en déchiquetant une feuille de salade.

« Je…. Je me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée de me mettre en maillot devant tout le monde, surtout après la remarque de Santana, tu sais, sur les mecs musclés…. Franchement, regarde-moi, je suis tout sec et j'ai la peau super claire. Je parie qu'après 10 minutes au soleil, je ressemblerais au rideau de douche que tu avais porté quand on avait fait Lady Gaga ».

Aux mots rideau rouge, Finn réagit. En effet, il était en train de regarder son frère s'acharner sur la pauvre verdure sans vraiment écouter mais ses mots avaient su le sortir de l'hypnose que les doigts de Kurt avaient su provoquer chez lui.

« Hein… quoi ? Bon arrête ça tout de suite, tu me rends complètement fou avec ta salade» dit Finn en tirant Kurt par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au salon.

« Tu t'assied là » rajouta-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur ses épaules. « Et tu reprend où on s'est arrêté »

Kurt regarda Finn puis son attention se porta sur le coussin près de lui. Coussin qu'il prit et sur lequel il commença à dessiner des ronds avec son index.

« Ce que je dis, c'est que je vais avoir l'air ridicule là, surtout autour de vous… Et en plus, j'ai pas de maillot (bon d'accord pas de maillot qui m'aille, pensa-t-il). Et puis, je suis sûr que Blaine va se moquer de moi dès qu'il me verra, alors je préfère ne pas y aller... Voilà … Content d'avoir l'explication ? »

Finn était de nouveau obnubilé par ce que faisait Kurt sur ce pauvre coussin, mais il remit vite ses idées en place.

« Ecoute Kurt, je suis certain que Blaine ne dira rien qui puisse te blesser. Il t'aime vraiment alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se moque de toi. S'il avait voulu se moquer, il l'aurait fait quand tu as porté ce kilt pour le bal. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ça n'empêcha pas Kurt de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Tu sais Kurt, on a tous nos problèmes, on a tous plus ou moins honte de quelque chose, mais, on se connait bien, alors même si parfois y a des remarques, elles sont jamais là pour blesser mais plus pour se faire remarquer et se rassurer soi-même sur nos propres peurs surtout»

Finn n'avait aucune idée d'où lui étaient venus ces mots… Peut être d'un film que Kurt lui-même, l'avait forcé à regarder un soir. En tout cas, il sut que c'était ce qu'il devait dire lorsqu'il vit Kurt esquisser un sourire.

« Et donc… » Continua Finn « Tu vas aller à cette ploufplouf party, comme tu l'as si bien dit, et ça va super bien se passer. Et si tu veux, je peux t'aider à trouver un short »

« Un short ? » demanda Kurt « C'est pas un short que j'ai besoin mais d'un maillot, Finn… »

« Et ben, tu peux mettre un short au-dessus de ton maillot. Tu sais le style surfeur, ça le fait ça. Je sais que Alexander Mc Machin ne connait pas ça, mais bon… Parce que tu crois franchement que les gars et moi on va se retrouver qu'en maillot. Non, non, non… On aura tous un short et ainsi on aura le style et puis au moins… » Finn hésita quelques secondes, puis en montrant son entre jambe « on évite d'en montrer trop ou …d'être…. mal à l'aise quand… enfin, si…. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? »

Kurt n'avait pas pensé à ça. Un short, la voilà la solution. Comment cela se faisait-il, que lui, Kurt Hummel, fana de mode, n'avait pas pensé à un short ?...

« T'as raison » dit Kurt subitement « Il me faut un short… Tu ne veux pas me conduire jusqu'au centre commercial et m'aider à en trouver un ? »

Finn avait cru mal entendre. Quand il lui avait proposé de l'aider à trouver ce fameux short, il l'avait vraiment pensé mais tout en se disant que Kurt le rembarrerait aussi vite, pour faute de mauvais goût ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il était donc surpris, même très surpris mais également heureux que Kurt lui fasse confiance.

Mais ce sentiment disparu au bout de 2 heures, lorsqu'il rentra dans le 4ème magasin de vêtements pour hommes, en suivant Kurt qui se plaignait de ne trouver des shorts qu'avec des imprimés fleurs. Finn ne voyait pas où était le problème, vu que c'était ce genre d'imprimés qui faisait le style surfeur justement, et puis, il pensait que les gays aimaient bien ça … Décidément, il avait encore bien des choses à apprendre. Et la première chose, se dit-il, c'était d'arrêter de vouloir aider Kurt étant donné ce qui lui faisait subir après.

« Celui-là est parfait » cria presque Kurt, en montrant un short avec des carreaux de différentes teintes de bleu. « Je vais l'essayer »

Finn, les mains dans les poches, le suivi jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage et commença à lui faire la discussion à travers le rideau.

« Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas Kurt. «

« Hmmm » répondit vaguement le concerné

« Tu vois, que tu te sentes un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être en maillot avec nous, je comprends, mais avec Blaine, je pige pas trop pourquoi… Enfin, …. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, la seule différence, c'est que vous serez dans l'eau. C'est pas comme si vous vous étiez jamais vu torse nu. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Seul le silence répondit à Finn.

« Kurt ? …. T'es toujours vivant ? »

« Oui, Finn, je suis toujours là… »

« Ben, tu pourrais me répondre alors, non ?… Je suis pas là que pour jouer au taxi »

Finn entendit Kurt soupirer (décidément, c'était le jour) puis le vit sortir de la cabine.

« Je…. On a… » Kurt cherchait ses mots

« Pfff…. C'est pas vrai…. » Kurt devenait de plus en plus rouge « On est toujours resté habillé, Finn. On a jamais été plus loin que s'embrasser »

Finn le regarda gêné lui aussi.

« Je…. Je ne pensais pas à faire l'amour Kurt… C'est juste que je pensais que… que, je sais pas moi. Enfin, Je pensais qu'être torse nu pour un garçon, c'était normal, tu vois… Tu sais, avec Rachel, on a jamais été jusque là non plus, mais bon, quand on s'embrasse, on se touche un peu et, elle m'a déjà vu torse nu, et je l'ai déjà vue avec moins de vêtement que ce qu'elle porte d'habitude en cours »

Kurt n'osait pas regarder son frère en face. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un idiot, pire que la fois où Blaine avait voulu lui apprendre à être sexy.

« Ben non, Finn. Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise. J'ai dit à Blaine que je ne me sentais pas prêt à aller plus loin et il a compris et on s'est arrêté là. »

Finn décida de ne pas aller plus loin dans la conversation et se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Bon, et ce short alors, il te va ?»

Kurt le remercia intérieurement de ne pas continuer cette conversation.

« Oui, impeccable, on peut enfin y aller. Et on pourra peut être s'acheter un petit truc à manger, parce que avec toutes ces histoires, je l'ai pas mangé mon sandwich »

Finn lui souri et tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la caisse, il se dit que dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui, il téléphonerait à Blaine (Enfin téléphoner … Envoyer un sms plutôt parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas plus de crédit qu'il y a quelques heures ) afin de lui parler de Kurt.

Non pas qu'il voulait lui raconter la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kurt, mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Kurt ne sentait pas juste prêt à aller plus loin sur le plan physique avec Blaine, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout à l'idée de se montrer. Et si Blaine ressemblait un peu à tous les garçons qu'il connaissait, il allait essayer d'aller plus loin lors de cet après-midi. Et s'il faisait ça, ça se passerait mal et puis, c'était lui qui aller devoir arranger les affaires. Et ça, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, surtout après la journée qu'il venait de passer.

* * *

><p>Voilà. 2ème chapitre terminé. Dans le prochain, Blaine rentre en action.<p> 


	3. Le seigneur des anneaux

**Isistelle**: c'est vrai que Finn est un peu stupide (un peu, hein…), mais en même temps, je le trouve super mignon ainsi… et puis, je trouve qu'il ressemble assez à ce qu'il est dans la série

**melina-criss** : merci pour ton commentaire sur la fraicheur de la fic et même si on va bientôt retrouver notre bande à l'eau, j'ai vraiment envie de faire monter la température…

**jememj** : j'ai également hâte de voir ce que je complotes, parce que, franchement, je n'en sais trop rien moi-même, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Blaine va avoir mal (au sens propre du terme…. Etant infirmière depuis juin, je ne te caches pas que je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de lui.) Sinon, pour Kurt, rien de prévu de trop douloureux pour lui (enfin, pour l'instant).

**Rosenwald** : tout d'abord merci de m'avoir lancé sur la voix de l'écriture. Ensuite, comme tu le dis…. Oh oui…. Vite les maillots…. Mmmm

Dans ce chapitre, comme promis, Blaine rentre en action…

Je n'ai toujours aucune emprise sur Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Le seigneur des anneaux <strong>

_« Tu sais me sonner ? Je dois te parler mais j'ai plus de crédit. Finn »_

Ce fut le message que Blaine reçu alors qu'il venait de rentrer de sa journée de travail à Six Flags. Blaine se demanda de quel sujet Finn voulait lui parler. Ils s'entendaient bien, discutaient régulièrement mais pas par téléphone.

« Salut Finn, c'est Blaine. Tu m'as demandé de te téléphoner ? »

« Salut mec. Oui. Comment tu vas ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Ça va… là, j'ai un peu chaud, je viens de rentrer du boulot. Franchement leurs costumes, c'est pas ce qui a de plus agréable à porter par cette température mais bon, c'est le boulot qui veut. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

« Je viens de passer mon après-midi avec Kurt au centre commercial et là je me repose, parce que franchement, ça m'a tué »

Finn entendit Blaine rire.

« Il est encore tombé sur ton historique de navigation ? Tu devrais penser à l'effacer un peu plus souvent. Ça t'éviterais de devoir subir tout ça… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non non… C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de l'accompagner »

« Tu m'appelles pour me dire que t'as une tumeur cérébrale, c'est ça ? Parce que je vois pas d'autre raison pour que tu proposes à Kurt d'aller faire les magasins avec lui »

« Il avait pas le moral et donc voilà »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé de sms ? D'habitude, quand il y a quelque chose, c'est ce qu'il fait et je lui répond dès que je peux » Le ton de sa voix montrait que Blaine était inquiet.

« Et bien, justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute » répondit Blaine, impatient.

« C'est à cause de samedi, avec la piscine. Il a dit qu'il n'irait pas. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. Et bon, je te passe tous les détails, mais il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour se montrer et tout. Je lui ai dit qu'on se connaissait tous et que personne n'allait se moquer de lui. Et j'ai compris que, en fait, c'était surtout vis-à-vis de toi qu'il était inquiet »

Il eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Blaine se décida à parler.

« Ben, pourquoi ? Je l'aime, alors… »

« J'y comprends pas grand-chose non plus. En fait, je pensais que vous vous étiez déjà vu torse nu au moins, tu vois. Et je l'ai dit à Kurt, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas avancé dans votre relation … »

« Heu… » tenta de répondre Blaine, un peu gêné

« Non, mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour te dire qu'il m'a dit qu'il se sentait pas du tout à l'aise et pas seulement pour aller plus loin mais aussi et surtout à se montrer à toi. Et bon, je me suis dit que tu devais le savoir parce que samedi, avec l'ambiance et tout, tu allais peut être vouloir aller un peu plus loin. Et je veux pas qu'il y ai de problème entre vous »

« C'est gentil Finn. Je savais qu'il était très romantique et tout mais j'ignorais qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que je le vois un peu plus déshabillé, surtout que je vois pas pourquoi. Je vais lui parler »

« Heu… t'es sûr ? Parce que… enfin, je pensais que t'allais juste faire gaffe samedi, pas lui en parler » Finn n'avait aucune envie que Kurt sache qu'il avait été raconter cela à son petit ami. « Parce que, franchement Blaine, je tiens à ce que mes t-shirts blancs restent blancs et pas roses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Blaine émit un petit rire.

« T'inquiète pas Finn, il n'arrivera rien de malencontreux à tes vêtements mais je dois parler à Kurt pour essayer d'arranger les choses sinon, il va se sentir mal à l'aise toute la journée. Demain, il doit passer chez moi. Mes parents sont en voyage au Texas donc je pourrai discuter avec lui tranquillement. Et j'essayerai d'introduire la discussion sans qu'il sache que les informations me viennent de toi »

« OK » répondit un Finn peu convaincu « Bon, je te laisse alors. A samedi »

Et tandis que Finn entreprit de cacher ses vêtements clairs (juste au cas-où), Blaine, lui, chercha à une manière d'introduire le sujet à Kurt sans vendre la mèche.

Le lendemain (donc vendredi)

Il était 17h quand Kurt sonna chez son petit ami. Il était vraiment impatient de le voir. Ça avait beau être les vacances, entre la rédaction de « hip hip hourra » et Blaine qui chantait 5 jours sur 7 à Six Flags, ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'ils le désiraient.

Ce fut un Blaine habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise noire aux manches courtes style t-shirt, et surtout près du corps, qui lui ouvrit la porte. Kurt le regarda et ne su trop quoi dire, il était tout bonnement absorbé par le corps de Blaine mis en valeur d'une façon incroyable avec ces vêtements et surtout sans la tonne de gel qu'il mettait d'habitude pour aller en cours.

« Je vois que tu apprécies mes derniers achats » dit Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt sorti de sa léthargie au son de sa voix.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point » répondit-il avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser.

« Toi non plus t'es pas mal du tout » dit Blaine après avoir reprit son souffle, tout en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Kurt portait un pantalon noir serrant agrémenté d'une ceinture, ainsi qu'un t-shirt/polo ligné blanc et gris ainsi qu'une veste en cuir.

« C'est gentil… Tu comptes passer la soirée sur le devant de la porte ou tu me laisses entrer ? » dit Kurt sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Je t'en prie… Donne moi ta veste que je la mette à place » et joignant le geste à la parole, il ôta le vêtement du dos de son petit ami qui frissonna au contact de ses doigts.

« J'ai déjà commandé les pizzas, elles devraient arriver dans une demie heure environ. Je t'ai pris une hawaïenne vu que je sais que c'est celle que tu préfères » continua Blaine

« C'est parfait » répondit Kurt alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils.

Dès que Blaine l'ai rejoint sur le canapé, Kurt lui emprisonna les lèvres. Il était vraiment en manque et avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Blaine ne fut absolument pas surpris, lui aussi avait besoin de sentir Kurt contre lui.

Même s'ils ne se cachaient pas leur homosexualité, Ohio n'était pas la ville qui les acceptait au mieux. Ils préféraient donc attendre de se retrouver seuls pour pouvoir montrer leurs sentiments. Et à l'heure actuelle, la maison vide de Blaine était l'endroit le plus approprié pour empêcher l'autre de respirer parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, ils faisaient bien plus que s'embrasser de façon platonique.

Après 5 bonnes minutes, ils se décidèrent à éloigner les visages l'un de l'autre. Leurs joues étaient rosées et chacun affichaient un sourire béat.

« Ça avance ta comédie musicale ? » lança Blaine

« J'ai fini le premier acte mais j'ai pas eu le temps de travailler dessus cette semaine. Et toi, les enfants ont arrêté de te jeter du popcorn dessus quand tu chantes? »

« Ben ça va un peu mieux, y a un nouveau personnage dans le groupe, c'est une souris… et y faut croire que les enfants préfèrent embêter les souris plutôt que les singes de l'espace. »

Kurt lui sourit en se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu il y a plusieurs semaines.

En effet, pour le premier jour de travail de Blaine, Kurt avait décidé de le soutenir en passant la journée au parc d'attraction afin d'assister à sa première performance. Mercedes l'avait accompagné ce jour-là. Kurt avait passé la journée à regarder sa montrer pour être certain de ne pas manquer le spectacle de Blaine.

Quand les personnages étaient montés sur scène, Kurt et Mercedes n'avaient pas su s'empêcher de rire. Il y avait un dinosaure, une abeille, un chien et un singe de l'espace. Les 2 compères n'avaient aucune idée sous quel déguisement Blaine se trouvait, mais très vite, ils reconnurent la voix (si sexy avait pensé Kurt) de Blaine mais après quelques minutes, ils virent avec horreur un groupe de jeunes enfants jetant des popcorns sur le groupe de chanteurs. Il savait qu'être chanteur pouvait être difficile mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela.

La discussion s'arrêta là, alors que la sonnette retentit. Les pizzas étaient là. Tandis que Blaine payait le livreur, Kurt sorti 2 verres et une bouteille de limonade (light bien sûr).

Blaine se dit qu'il allait profiter de ce moment pour introduire LA fameuse discussion. Peut être que la combinaison jambon-ananas allait avoir un effet positif sur son état d'esprit.

« Elle est bonne ? » demanda Blaine

« Délicieuse… » (et il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est délicieuse pensa Kurt en regardant les lèvres de Blaine)

« Prêt pour samedi ? » dit Blaine qui se voulait détendu

« Oui oui… » répondit vaguement Kurt

Blaine avait espéré que Kurt lui parlerait de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Finn ou l'histoire du centre commercial. Enfin… quoi que ce soit qui lui aurait permis de discuter avec lui, mais il aurait du se douter que Kurt garderait ça pour lui.

Blaine avait eu beau avoir la journée pour trouver une façon d'introduire le sujet, il n'avais malheureusement, rien trouvé ou du moins, rien trouvé de crédible. Il décida donc d'y aller franc-jeu en se disant qu'au pire, il renflouerait la garde-robe de Finn à ses frais.

« J'ai parlé avec Finn hier » commença-t-il

« Ah… » répondit innocemment Kurt « Et de quoi ? »

Blaine prit une inspiration « De toi… »

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il allait tuer Finn, il ne savait pas comment mais il allait le tuer, c'était certain. Ne sachant toutefois pas si Blaine était vraiment au courant (peut être que Finn avait su se taire), il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« De moi ? Pourquoi vous avez parlé de moi ? »

Blaine soupira. Kurt ne lui simplifiais vraiment pas la tâche.

« Kurt, faire ce que tu fais là, ça marche peut être avec beaucoup de gens, mais pas avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu as compris de quoi je parlais »

Kurt ne dit rien, il avait arrêté de manger mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Blaine continua « Je… je parle de la discussion que tu as eu avec Finn, de l'histoire du centre commercial et tout. Il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle mais bon »

Kurt déposa son carton de pizza d'une façon qui se voulait violente, se redressa et commença à parler de façon assez remontée.

« S'il ne voulait pas que tu en parles, il n'aurait jamais dû t'en parler. Il va le regretter. »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de t'en prendre à ses vêtements » répondit Blaine qui voulait calmer un peu le jeu. Puis en voyant que Kurt lui lançait un regard noir, il rajouta de façon plus sérieuse.

« Ecoute Kurt, je comprends que tu sois contrarié, vraiment »

Kurt bougea légèrement sa tête, ce qui voulait dire en langage « kurténien » que c'était peu de le dire. Blaine continua.

« Mais tu sais… Finn tient beaucoup à toi et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Parce que… heu… »

Blaine cherchait ses mots, il voulait que Kurt comprenne le pourquoi de la chose, il voulait aussi qu'il comprenne qu'il (Blaine) n'était pas l'homme parfait qu'il pensait. Il respira une bonne fois, prit les mains de Kurt dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Finn pensait que j'allais peut être essayer d'aller un peu plus loin avec toi samedi. Et franchement, je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire ou ce que j'aurais pu faire, mais oui. OUI, peut être que j'allais aller de l'avant. Pas trop de l'avant parce que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt et tout et je le comprends, je l'accepte, y a pas de problème avec ça. Mais flirter un peu plus avec toi, tu sais, tous les 2 en maillots et tout. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aurais fait Kurt, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si j'avais fait ça, tu l'aurais mal vécu et ça aurait posé des problèmes, aussi bien à toi qu'à notre couple, et ça, je ne veux pas. »

Blaine s'était arrêté une seconde pour respirer.

« Et donc Kurt, maintenant que je sais ça, je sais ce que je vais faire, ou plutôt ne pas faire samedi. Maintenant, y a une chose que j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques. Parce que le fait que tu n'es pas prêt pour les rapports sexuels, je comprends parfaitement, par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois un peu plus déshabillé. Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu devrais avoir honte. Bon d'accord je ne suis pas des plus objectifs mais bon, on a sensiblement le même gabarit à part que moi je suis plus petit. Et franchement par rapport à tous les gars du glee club, je ressemble à un nain. Si tu m'avais vu il y a un an, j'avais des cheveux tout crollés, j'étais comme un Hobbit, dans le seigneur des anneaux… pas comme le prince charmant pour lequel j'ai l'impression que tu me prends parfois »

Kurt esquissa un sourire. Un Hobbit, voilà le personnage dont il avait oublié le nom quand il parlait avec Finn. Blaine trouvait toujours les mots pour le rassurer.

« Merci » dit simplement Kurt « Tu… tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si effrayé à l'idée que tu me vois un peu plus déshabillé. »

« Moi non plus » répondit Blaine, heureux que Kurt lui parle enfin « Même si j'adore tes vêtements… mais franchement Kurt, tu dois pas être gêné, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur »

Une larme roula sur la joue de kurt. Ce denier se blotti contre Blaine qui le serra fort contre lui.

« Merci… juste merci… d'être là, et de m'avoir dit ça, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux… et j'aimerais vraiment voir une photo de toi dans le style Hobbit, tu devais être très mignon avec tous ces cheveux »

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un sourire. Même si Blaine ne voyait pas la figure de son petit ami, il l'avait entendu dans sa voix.

« Si je suis ton Hobbit, dans ce cas, tu es mon seigneur des anneaux, Kurt » et Blaine le serra encore un peu plus fort.

A ce moment précis, Kurt n'en voulait plus à Finn. Il l'avait bien aidé sur ce coup-là, mais bon, question de principe, il allait lui faire une petite blague avant de le remercier. Parce qu'il ne devait pas se croire permis de raconter à quiconque ses confidences.

* * *

><p>Youuhhhh….. ce fut un long chapitre, dites donc… bon, je tombe un peu plus dans le sentimental mais c'est pas grave. La piscine arrive dans le chapitre suivant (enfin, normalement).<p>

Sinon, je me suis inspirée de certaines interviews et photos pour écrire ce chapitre. Ceux qui savent me dire quoi (bon à part les photos où je vous mets les liens) gagnent une entrée à la fête de samedi… cool, non ?

Pour les looks de notre Klaine (pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ont des problèmes à s'imaginer nos personnages), je vous mets les liens …

Kurt : . (le 4ème look de la page)

Blaine : .com/spots/darren-criss/images/24534510/title/darren-chicago-market-days-13-08-11-photo (bon, y a plein de photos, dur dur de faire un choix… )

N'oubliez pas les reviews surtout….ça me fait toujours plaisir


	4. Sweating a lot

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça me fait à chaque fois très plaisir et ça me donne aussi l'envie d'écrire. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris, ça me touche beaucoup.

Pour ce qui est des clins d'œil aux interviews, vous avez trouvé le rapprochement avec les cheveux de Blaine et sa tête de Hobbit (Darren se qualifie lui-même ainsi), mais il y avait également le déguisement de singe de l'espace et du dinosaure (Darren est très doué pour raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête et surtout très « futuriste » où il mentionne régulièrement ces éléments). Et enfin, dans le dernier épisode de la saison 2, Blaine disait qu'il allait auditionner pour Six Flags mais le plus comique, c'est que Darre y a fait 2 concerts en juillet (les vidéos sont sur un site connu commençant par Y….).

Et donc, parce que c'est les vacances et qu'on est tous cruellement en manque de Glee, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner un petit peu des caractères des personnages (un tout petit peu, ne vous inquiétez pas) étant donné qu'ils sont en vacances et qu'ils peuvent se détendre. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de me baser sur une vidéo trouvée sur le même site que j'ai cité tantôt et qui s'intitule « a very Darren video » (pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu, c'est tout simplement 19 minutes où on rigole bêtement devant son pc) (ceux qui n'ont pas compris que je suis fan de Darren, là je crois que c'est bon…)

**Et , il y a 2 – 3 machins où je bloque, si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à propos de ça, ce serait gentil**…. Je vous explique : J'ai un peu de mal à suivre les scénaristes. Avec le grand tollé que la 4ème saison a fait (alors que la 3ème n'a pas encore commencé, mais bon), ils sont en train de faire plein de chipotage sur les âges des personnages. Au début Blaine était un an plus vieux que Kurt et vu que Kurt va commencer sa dernière année, Blaine aurait dû avoir fini, donc je suppose qu'ils ont rajeuni Blaine (mais de combien ? un ou 2 ans ?). Ensuite, pourquoi est-ce que Tina a les mêmes cours que Kurt et Brittany (épisode 2x20 quand ils ont cours de cuisine) si elle est un an plus jeune qu'eux ? Et enfin, au dernier épisode, il en est quoi du couple Brittany – Artie (Ok Brittany est très proche de Santana, mais officiellement, elle est encore ou pas avec Artie ?). Merci à ceux qui sauront m'éclairer, si pas, râlons tous sur Ryan Murphy, qui en plus de nous faire attendre presque 4 mois, nous complique les choses pour comprendre le début de la saison 3 … lol

Dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez vous réjouir, le soleil se montre et la température grimpe un peu (un petit peu, hein)… (et désolé pour mon roman pré-chapitre…)

Ps : je trouve que mes titres de chapitre sont de plus en plus idiots mais bon, n'y prenez pas trop attention lol (celui qui sait m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi ça comme titre, gagne une photo souvenir de toute la bande ;-) )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sweating, a lot….<span> ;-)**

Finn avait eu des frayeurs lorsqu'il avait vu Kurt rentrer dans sa chambre en ne disant pas un mot et en le fixant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sans sourire.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire Finn ? » lança Kurt

Finn devint subitement pâle. Il s'imaginait déjà le triste sort que ses vêtements allaient subir. Vu qu'il ne disait rien, Kurt continua.

« Tu n'aurais pas parlé de quelque chose à Blaine ? Quelque chose de personnel que je t'ai confié hier ? »

« Heu… Kurt… » Finn n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire pour se défendre.

Kurt sourira intérieurement en voyant Finn se décomposer sous ses yeux et décida d'arrêter la plaisanterie là.

« Du calme Finn. Je sais que tu as tout raconté à Blaine. Sur je coup, j'étais vraiment remonté contre toi mais en fait, ça a permis d'arranger un peu les choses entre lui et moi… Donc je voudrais te remercier »

Il s'approcha de Finn et le serra dans ses bras (au final, ce fut Finn qui le serra étant donné la différence de verticalité mais bon).

« Mais ne t'avise plus de refaire ça » rajouta-il en plaisantant.

Samedi matin 

Il était 11 heures et Finn se demandait si Kurt n'avait pas été enlevé par des extraterrestres. Cela faisait une heure qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain et Finn ne comprenait pas pourquoi étant donné qu'il allait se retrouver dans une piscine, mouillé.

Quand Kurt se décida à se montrer, il était l'heure pour eux de partir. Il était convenu qu'ils passent prendre Rachel et Blaine avant d'aller chez Santana étant donné que leurs maisons étaient sur le trajet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord chez Rachel. Celle-ci les attendait sur le devant de sa maison. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles blanche et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés.

Etant donné que Finn qui conduisait, Kurt sorti de la voiture pour lui laisser sa place et il s'installa derrière.

« Tu es magnifique Rachel. D'habitude, tes choix vestimentaires sont plutôt étranges mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à redire » dit Kurt en attachant sa ceinture.

« Merci Kurt. Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal, ce trois-quarts et cette chemise beige te change de ton look de t'habitude »

« Avec le temps qu'il a passé dans la salle de bain, il peut bien d'être « pas mal » » chuchota Finn, mais malheureusement pas assez bas.

« Très spirituel Finn, vraiment, très spirituel, je te reconnais bien là » répondit Kurt

Alors que Rachel rigolait à la répartie qu'avait les 2 frères, Finn démarra la voiture.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le domicile de Blaine. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore sorti, Kurt descendit de la voiture et sonna.

Quand Blaine apparu, Kurt pensa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Blaine ne les attendait pas dehors, parce que, se sentant apparaître sur le visage un air complètement idiot face au style de son petit ami, Finn l'aurait sûrement charrié pendant un bon mois (et à juste titre, pensa-t-il).

Blaine portait un pantacourt en jean, un t-shirt blanc et des lunettes de soleil roses (lunettes que Kurt avait vu pour la première fois lors de l'opération Gap avec les warblers, opération qui lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs mais à ce moment précis, il trouvait ces lunettes horriblement sexy. Si n'importe qui d'autre les avait portées, il aurait eu l'air d'un idiot mais lui, était tellement….tellement… heu… Kurt ne trouvait aucun adjectif approprié à ce moment là, il pensait juste que si un jour il devait se réincarner en un objet, il choisirait ces lunettes. ) Les vêtements que Blaine portait étaient très simples, mais parfois, la simplicité pouvait avoir un effet fou.

Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre mais rapide puis grimpèrent dans la voiture. Rachel, Finn et Blaine se saluèrent. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent de leurs projets pour la semaine suivante.

Ils arrivèrent chez Santana à 12h10. Une fois sorti de la voiture, Blaine complimenta Rachel sur sa tenue.

« Elle te va à ravir cette robe Rachel, surtout avec ton bronzage »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil » répondit la jeune fille en embrassant Blaine (sur la joue) pour lui dire bonjour

« Hem hem » dit Kurt

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaine légèrement perdu

« Je suis le seul à se souvenir de comment a terminé la dernière fois où vous deux avaient été si proches ? » répondit Kurt, en faisant allusion à la soirée chez Rachel

« Oh, Kurt, tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis, hein ? On était tous les deux saouls. En fait, tu devrais même me remercier, parce que c'est quelques semaines après m'avoir embrassé qu'il t'as avoué son amour » intervint Rachel

Blaine regarda Kurt, tout en levant les mains afin de montrer qu'elle avait raison sur ce coup-là.

Tandis que Blaine prit la main de Kurt, Finn fit de même avec Rachel et ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre vers la porte d'entrée. Ce fut une Santana portant un short très court et un top fushia qui leur ouvrit la porte.

« Youhou…. Et ben, il ne manquait plus que vous » dit-elle en leur sautant dessus pour les embrasser.

« Allez, rentrez » continua-t-elle en leur cédant le passage et en indiquant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

Rachel, Finn, Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent en esquissant un sourire. Il fallait croire que Santana avait déjà commencé l'alcool y a un petit moment pour être dans un état ainsi à midi. Mais même si la jeune fille était déjà bien dans l'ambiance, elle avait raison sur le fait que le reste de la bande était déjà présent. Ils étaient tous assis sur la terrasse, autour d'une table en train de boire un verre. Ils s'embrassèrent tous. Santana leur présenta sa cousine, Mélina, ses parents étaient partis avec les siens en vacances et elles avaient décidé de passer ce temps là ensemble.

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants eurent très vite un verre en main. « Apéritif maison » avait dit la latina, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'inquiéter Rachel vu l'état dans lequel était leur hôtesse. Ils burent leur verre tranquillement en grignotant des chips et autres snacks salés. Vers 12h45, Santana commença à avoir faim.

« Je sais pas vous, mais moi, mon estomac commence à réclamer quelque chose de plus consistant. Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, à vous quatre, vous pensez savoir allumer le barbecue ? Kurt et Blaine, je vous pose pas la question, je sais que vous êtes comme moi, vous n'aimez pas trop être enfumés. Donc on va laisser les 4 zouaves faire le boulot… »

Les zouaves en question se levèrent et commencèrent à y aller de leur commentaire sur la quantité de charbon et d'allume-feu à mettre. Très vite, le reste de la bande descendit dans la pelouse. La quantité de charbon mise était suffisante pour faire un barbecue pour toute la rue, et cela provoquait une fumée importante. Qui avait eu le dernier mot, ils n'en savaient rien, mais sûrement pas le plus doué en math.

Les 4 garçons enlevèrent bien vite leur T-shirt. Même si le barbecue était à l'ombre, entre la température même et la chaleur du feu, garder un vêtement sur soi était difficilement possible surtout avec l'alcool aidant.

Du côté de la pelouse, il n'y avait aucun arbre ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire de l'ombre et les filles décidèrent de passer leur maillot et de rajouter un paréo ou un short pour faire un peu plus « habillé ». Blaine demanda à Kurt s'il voulait se changer ou enlever sa chemise. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas si chaud que ça et que ça allait.

Il est vrai que Kurt semblait bien supporter la température excessivement chaude, mis à part ses cheveux qui collaient légèrement sur son front. Mais Blaine soupçonnait quand même qu'il ne veuille pas se changer délibérément. Blaine n'insista pas étant donné qu'ils n'allaient pas encore dans la piscine tout de suite.

« Mais, je t'en prie, toi, si tu as chaud, n'hésite pas surtout » dit Kurt

« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Blaine qui ne voulait pas que son petit ami soit le seul à rester entièrement habillé.

Mais contrairement à Kurt, Blaine, lui avait chaud, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Blaine pensa même, à un moment, que Kurt prenait plaisir à le voir ainsi, étant donné les regards qui lui jetait régulièrement.

Blaine allait craquer lorsque les garçons annoncèrent que le repas était prêt. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table.

« Je peux utiliser les toilettes ? » demanda Blaine à Santana

« Près de la porte d'entrée, première porte à gauche » répondit-elle

Blaine ne devait pas aller aux toilettes. Il voulait surtout se rafraîchir un peu. Son T-shirt lui collait à la peau, s'il y avait eu un concours de T-shirt mouillé, il aurait gagné pensa-t-il. Il l'enleva le temps de se rafraichir le haut du corps, puis n'en n'ayant pas apporté d'autre, il le remit. Il avait déjà l'air un peu moins en nage, se dit-il. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis qui étaient en train de remplir leurs assiettes de brochette, saucisse, pommes de terre, pâtes, crudités ... il y en avait assez pour un régiment.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les bières étaient bien présentent sur la table. Seuls Rachel et Blaine décidèrent de rester aux limonades et à l'eau. Rachel se souvenait encore fort bien de Brittany en train de lui vomir dessus, et Blaine, quant à lui, ne voulait pas se retrouver à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre en se souvenant de la moitié le lendemain. Il avait essayé de persuader Kurt de faire comme lui, mais ce dernier lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas une bière qui allait le transformer en hétéro, lui.

Il était 14 heures, près de 35 ° à l'ombre,quand Santana cria

« Bon, on se la fait cette piscine party ? »

* * *

><p>Taaa taaa….. Oui, je sais, je vais me faire taper dessus, mais bon, le chapitre aurait été bien trop long si j'avais mis les maillots dans celui-ci, parce que j'ai plein d'idées de ce qui va se passer dans cette piscine…. Donc promis, juré, craché, dans le prochain chapitre, tout le monde sera en maillot…. Et y aura peut être même un peu plus de peau dévoilée (mais pas encore le rating M à ce moment là).<p>

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, hein, sans elles, mon ordinateur ne fonctionne pas et l'histoire ne s'écrit pas (non non, ce n'est pas du chantage…mdr)


	5. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

Merci à vous tous pour vos formidables commentaires. À chaque fois, ils me donnent le sourire d'une façon incroyable… et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes

Merci également à ceux qui m'ont un peu éclairé sur mes fameuses interrogations, même si on suppose tous, je réalise qu'on est quand même un peu paumés (raison de plus pour être impatients à attendre la saison 3)

Personne n'a trouvé la référence par rapport au titre du chapitre par contre…

Etant donné que je vous bassine avec Darren, j'ai décidé de parler un peu de Chris. J'ai trouvé une vidéo qui m'a fait rire à m'en décrocher la mâchoire (Chris est souvent comique dans ces interview, mais là, il est hilarant….). Pour la voir, allez sur le fameux site de vidéos très connu, et tapez « Chris Colfer on his voice », tout simplement à mourir de rire…

Bon, et cette fois-ci, je vous l'ai promis, tout le monde enfile son maillot. Et ce qui va se passer dans l'eau est en grande partie tiré d'une fête où j'ai été et où y avait une piscine et où, l'alcool aidant, les gens commencent à faire des trucs bizarres aux autres…

En ce qui concerne le **Rating** pour ce chapitre, on va dire que c'est du **T**. Rien de bien méchant, c'est plutôt même comique mais bon, je ne veux choquer la sensibilité de personne, donc je ne prends pas de risque.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains<strong>

« Les garçons, y a la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et celle du premier pour vous changer. Pendant ce temps-là, nous on va installer les essuies près de la piscine ainsi que les chaises longues » dit Santana en montrant les filles de la main.

« Sam et moi, on a déjà nos maillots, pas besoin de se changer » répondit alors Puck

Finn, Mike, Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent dans la maison. Tandis que les deux premiers décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, Kurt et Blaine montèrent à l'étage. Finn et Mike étaient rentrés ensemble dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'habitude de se changer au même moment avec les entrainements et les matchs de foot.

À l'étage, devant la porte, Kurt regarda Blaine d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? » répondit le jeune homme qui était pressé d'enlever son T-shirt qui lui collait de partout

« Tu veux y aller premier ? »

Blaine comprit que malgré le fait que Kurt lui posait une question, ses propos visaient plus à tendre vers une invitation. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se changer devant quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oui, si tu veux »

Blaine rentra dans la salle de bain et se changea rapidement. Une minute plus tard, il ouvrit la porte. Kurt l'attendait un mètre plus loin, adossé au mur. Dès qu'il le vit, Kurt laissa sa bouche entre ouverte. Blaine portait un short blanc avec une inscription en noir sur chaque côté des cuisses.

Blaine rigola « Ferme la bouche Kurt ou tu vas avaler des mouches »

Kurt lui sourit bêtement. Décidément, de ces temps-ci, il avait le don pour fondre comme neige au soleil devant celui qu'il aimait.

« À ton tour, je suis impatient de voir ton achat » enchaîna Blaine

Kurt rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Il se changea, plia ses vêtements correctement et les déposa sur ceux de Blaine. Il se regarda dans le miroir, inspira une bonne fois, puis sorti rejoindre Blaine.

Ce dernier l'attendait assis par terre, face à la porte de la salle de bain. Dès qu'il vu Kurt apparaître, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ouahhh » fut le seul mot qu'il sut prononcer.

Kurt le regarda un peu embarrassé. C'était la première fois qu'il se dévoilait un peu plus à quelqu'un et la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir était plutôt agréable.

« Tu es juste… ouahhh… Y a pas d'autre adjectif qui me vienne en tête » rajouta Blaine. « Prêt à aller se rafraîchir un peu ? »

« Oui » répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire alors qu'il lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout

Une fois dehors, ils virent Mike courant dans la pelouse après Tina, qui était en train d'hurler, tandis que Puck et Sam étaient en train de tenir par les bras et les pieds une Quinn se débâtant au dessus de l'eau avant de la laisser tomber dans la piscine. Ce qui eu pour conséquence des cris assez important de la part de la jeune fille car même si l'eau était à 25°, cela faisait un choc par rapport à la température ambiante.

Blaine et Kurt attendirent un peu sur la terrasse afin de mieux profiter du spectacle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mike avait attrapé Tina. Sam vint près d'eux afin que Tina subisse le même sort que la jeune fille blonde. Et tandis que les deux garçons allaient la balancer à l'eau, Rachel arriva derrière eux et les poussa simultanément dans la piscine.

« Finn, ta copine vient de me pousser à l'eau » hurla Sam à son ami, après avoir bu la tasse « T'as intérêt à me venger »

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage du jeune garçon tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de Rachel.

« Finn, nonnnn….. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein ? Je suis ta copine donc tu ne vas quand même pas me jeter à l'eau… tu vas le regretter sinon… »

Rachel était en train de supplier son petit ami. Elle ne vit donc pas arriver Puck derrière elle qui la prit par la taille. La jeune fille hurla dès qu'elle se sentie soulevée du sol.

« Moi aussi, je vais le regretter Rachel ? » demanda Puck avec une voix suave alors que la jeune brune se débattait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la jeta dans l'eau.

Kurt et Blaine se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs amis, mais avant Kurt termina son verre de bière d'une traite (verre qui était à moitié plein).

« Et ben » rigola Blaine

« Quoi…. ? J'ai soif, c'est tout » répondit Kurt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piscine.

Ils n'entendirent pas arriver Santana et Brittany derrière leur dos, jusqu'au moment où elles crièrent dans leurs tympans tout en leur montant sur le dos. Les jeunes garçons furent plutôt surpris, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de tant de contact physiques, mais rigolèrent quand ils entendirent Brittany leur dire qu'elles allaient les jeter à l'eau.

Il est vrai que les 2 jeunes garçons n'étaient pas très grands mais ils l'étaient plus que les filles en question et leur masse musculaire était également un peu plus développée. La preuve était qu'ils étaient restés sur leurs pieds lorsqu'elles leur étaient montées dessus.

« Lauren, vient nous aider » cria Santana

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent avec un air inquiet. Ils ne feraient décidément pas le poids face à la jeune fille, championne de lutte gréco-romaine. Subitement, les garçons commencèrent à s'agiter pour se libérer des corps qui étaient sur eux. Mais au plus ils bougeaient, au plus les filles s'accrochaient, serrant leurs jambes autour de la taille et se maintenant fermement à leur cou. À force de s'agiter en voyant arriver Lauren, Kurt et Blaine se marchèrent sur les pieds et ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Santana et Brittany eurent le réflexe de les lâcher avant qu'ils ne tombent.

Mais une fois par terre, elles s'assirent à califourchon sur leurs hanches. Brittany sur Blaine et Santana sur Kurt. Ce-dernier était plutôt mal à l'aise, surtout que la jeune fille lui avait bloqué les mains de part et d'autre de la tête. Blaine, lui semblait plutôt amusé par la jeune fille qui voulait à tout prix l'embrasser. Décidément, dès qu'il était en contact avec des filles saoules, elles lui sautaient dessus et il préférait le prendre comme un compliment.

« Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ? » demanda Santana

« Ben, j'espérais, oui… » Répondit Kurt qui ne savait plus bouger du tout étant donné quemaintenant, son assaillant lui bloquait les jambes avec ses pieds.

« T'es vraiment mignon, tu sais ça ? » demanda Brittany à Blaine alors qu'elle faisait des ronds sur son torse avec ses mains.

« Brittany, est-ce que tu es en train de flirter avec mon homme » cria Kurt

« Désolé Brit, mais je suis pris » répliqua Blaine qui s'amusait de la situation

« Ça ne me dérange pas » répondit la jeune fille blonde d'une façon sérieuse.

Blaine la regarda d'un air inquiet mais la discussion s'arrêta là lorsque Lauren arriva près de lui accompagnée de Finn et Puck. Brittany se leva, ce qui permit à Puck de prendre Blaine par les épaules et Lauren par les pieds. Il se laissa faire parce que, de un, ça ne servait à rien, il finirait quand même à l'eau, et de deux, il trouvait la situation comique. Enfin, comique… jusqu'à ce que Lauren décide de lui chatouiller la plante des pieds … mais le supplice ne dura pas longtemps car dix secondes plus tard, il se retrouva bien vite avec les autres victimes dans la piscine.

Pendant ce temps-là, Finn s'était approché de son frère qui était toujours coincé entre la pelouse et le corps de Santana.

« Attention à ce que Blaine ne soit pas jaloux, Kurt » taquina Finn

« Je suis ravi de voir que la situation embarrassante dans laquelle je me trouve te fasse rire, Finn » répondit Kurt qui voyait le visage de Santana s'approcher dangereusement du sien.

Finn allait répondre quelque chose mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit la jeune fille embrasser à pleine bouche Kurt. Finn décida de voler au secours de son frère en se demandant combien de verres d'alcool Santana avait déjà bu. Il la souleva donc de Kurt, ce qui ne fut pas difficile pour lui étant donné son gabarit.

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer que les deux filles lui prirent un pied chacune et le soulevèrent. Kurt se trouvait maintenant dans une position extrêmement bizarre.

« Finn, tu nous aide à le mettre à la piscine ou tu nous oblige à le tirer par les pieds jusque là ? » demanda Brittany.

Finn regarda Kurt avec un air un peu perdu. Des deux options, mieux fallait choisir celle qui ne consistait pas à le trainer dans les rosiers. Il se baissa donc et le prit par les épaules et marcha au rythme des filles qui avaient du mal à avancer droit ce qui était assez pénible pour les jambes du jeune homme. Il fut soulagé quand il se retrouva à l'eau, même si cela avait détruit sa coiffure.

Blaine nagea jusque lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda juste le jeune homme

Kurt prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, il était seulement en train de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Avant de répondre à son petit ami, il interpella Finn qui était toujours en dehors de l'eau pour qu'il lui apporte un verre pour lui se remettre. Finn arriva avec la dite boisson et Kurt la but d'un coup sec avant de faire une drôle de tête : il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était fort.

« T'e sûr que c'était une bonne idée de boire ça ? » demanda Blaine en pointant le verre vide

Kurt rendit le verre à Finn et se tourna vers Blaine. « Je me suis fait sauté dessus, au sens propre du terme, par une furie avec des seins. La dite furie s'est ensuite assise sur moi, m'a complètement empêché de bouger et a fini par m'embrasser. Tu entends ? M'embrasser … et à pleine bouche, Blaine. Et enfin, je me suis retrouvé porté, en étant presque écartelé, jusqu'ici. Alors, OUI, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que je boive un verre d'alcool pour oublier ce que je viens de vivre.

Kurt était parti dans ses grandes explications. Il n'était pas si choqué que ça en fait, mais les verres d'alcool qu'il avait déjà bu avant, le mettait dans un état d'énervement mêlé d'excitation assez important.

Il allait continuer ses explications mais il fut interrompu par des cris lorsque les deux garçons poussèrent Brittany, Santana et Mélina à l'eau.

Alors que Kurt était en train de remettre ses cheveux en place, il fut tiré brutalement en arrière par Blaine et se retrouva contre lui. Il se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi son petit ami venait de faire ça mais comprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit Finn et Puck arriver en hurlant vers eux et en sautant dans la piscine en faisant une « bombe ».

Toute la bande était maintenant à l'eau, profitant un peu de la fraicheur que ça leur procurait par une si chaude journée.

Quinn vit un petit ballon d'une quinzaine de centimètre de diamètre à quelques mètres de la piscine. Elle sorti de l'eau pour le prendre, puis toujours sur le bord de la piscine, s'adressa au groupe d'ami.

« Filles contre garçons ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant le ballon.

Des cris d'élevèrent. Tout le monde était partant. Et tandis que chaque groupe se mettait de part et d'autre de la piscine et que Quinn posa la balle au centre de la piscine. Puck s'adressa aux filles avec son regard de braise.

« Vous n'avez AUCUNE chance, les poulettes… »

Les garçons rigolèrent à la remarque du jeune homme. Kurt pensa même, que pour une fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'être dans le groupe des garçons, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit une voix s'élever.

« Puckerman…. T'as oublié à qui tu parles là ». Lauren venait de s'adresser à son petit copain.

Les filles émirent plusieurs cris à cette phrase, allant du simple « Ouais… T'as oublié » au « On va vous botter les fesses ».

Qu'elles aient bu ou pas, elles étaient plutôt en forme et ça s'entendait.

« On compte jusqu'à trois » cria Lauren « Un….. Deux…. Et… TROIS »

Tous s'élancèrent vers le milieu de la piscine, ce fut Tina qui attrapa la balle mais Puck l'arrêta, l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers le fond de la piscine, prenant par la même occasion le ballon. Il le lança à Finn. Ce dernier le fit passer à Mike. Rachel et Mélina essayèrent de l'intercepter mais Kurt et Sam se lancèrent sur elles pour les en empêcher. Mike le fit enfin passer à Blaine sans trop de difficulté étant donné que Puck et Sam étaient en train de noyer Quinn et Brittany.

Tous repartirent dans leur camp. Tandis que les garçons sortaient de la piscine quelques secondes pour boire un verre, les filles avaient formé un rond et étaient en train de se parle en chuchotant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? » demanda Sam

« On dirait qu'elles font la même chose que nous quand on a un match de foot, elles établissent une tactique » répondit Mike

« Une tactique, faites moi rire… » Enchaîna Puck « Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'elles créent comme tactique ? »

« Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi à ta place, Puck » dit enfin Kurt « Elles trouvent toujours des trucs géniaux. Pense à quand on fait les concours « boys versus girls » au glee club… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai » lança Finn. Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaine

« Mais bon, ça veut pas dire qu'elles sont plus forte que nous, hein… La première fois, on avait tous pris des vitamines D alors, ben, ça n'a pas compté et puis la deuxième fois, on a du faire un numéro pour s'excuser auprès de notre coach. Donc au final, y a jamais vraiment eu de gagnant » Finn ressentait comme l'obligation de s'expliquer.

« Bon, et si on y retournait ? » demanda Blaine qui prenait pitié de Finn.

Les garçons retournèrent dans l'eau et les filles se séparèrent avec un grand sourire sur leur visage. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et s'élancèrent vers le ballon. Ce fut Sam qui l'attrapa mais c'est alors que Santana lui baissa son short.

« Hééééé…. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le jeune blond perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait lâché la balle pour remonter son short en vitesse. Ce fut Lauren qui reprit le ballon mais Finn lui bloqua vite le passage, c'est alors que Rachel apparu entre les deux. Elle se baissa légèrement vers lui et alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle lui mordit le bas du ventre, près du nombril.

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? » hurla Finn, tout en se reculant.

Ce qui laissa le champ libre à Lauren qui fit passer le ballon à Mélina. Blaine l'arrêta et appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'elle aille sous l'eau et lâche la balle et puisse ensuite la récupérer. Dès que cela fut fait, il voulu la lancer à Mike mais il senti deux mains passer sous son short et lui pincer les fesses. Surpris, il se retourna tout en retirant les mains de l'intrus qui n'était autre que Quinn affichant un sourire victorieux sur son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché la balle et que Tina en avait pris possession.

Kurt réussit à la lui prendre mais il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il sentit une douleur au dessus de son nombril, il se pencha et vit avec stupeur que Santana venait de lui arracher un poil avec ses dents et en avait profité pour récupérer la balle.

Les garçons se regroupèrent dans un coin alors que les filles faisaient de même.

« Elles sont complètement tombées barges, elles sont tombées sur la tête ou quoi ? » commença Kurt qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que Santana venait de lui faire.

« Ça c'est peu de le dire » continua Finn qui frottait encore son ventre

« Non, mais où est ce qu'elles ont été chercher ces idées là, franchement… baisser les shorts, mordre, arracher les poils… » intervint Sam

« Pincer les fesses… » Rajouta Blaine avec un air hagard.

« Vous savez quoi ? » dit Puck « Elles ont commencé ce petit jeu là, et bien on va jouer avec elles… et comme on dit Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains… »

Tous hochèrent positivement la tête. Elles allaient être surprises…

* * *

><p>Ouhhhh…. Je n'en peux plus…. Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus que d'habitude mais bon, c'est un long chapitre… Plein de choses vont arriver dans le suivant et la température va encore augmenter d'un cran…<p>

Bon, et juste au cas où vous vous demandiez, oui, lors de la fête où j'ai été, certains étaient « heureux » grâce à l'alcool et on a mis plusieurs personnes complètement habillées dans l'eau, on a pas arrêté de se noyer les uns les autres et c'est là que certaines, pour avoir la balle, ont commencé à baisser les shorts des garçons, à les mordre et à leur arracher les poils… (je n'ai fait que noyer, en ce qui me concerne lol)…

Dans le prochain chapitre, je passe normalement au rating M, je sais pas vraiment si ça ira si loin dans ce chapitre là, mais bon, je ne prendrai pas de risque au moins…

Et enfin, mardi, je pars jusque vendredi soir, c'est-à-dire coucher tôt lundi et pas internet jusque vendredi… normalement je posterai avant de partir, mais il faudra être patients pour le chapitre d'après (qui sera, d'après mon esprit à l'heure actuelle, le plus HOT)

N'oubliez pas les reviews surtout, sans quoi mes idées s'envolent loin de moi…. -)


	6. C'est HOT

Si jamais certains se le demandaient, non, je ne compte pas transformer cette histoire en une orgie… (je sais que certains vont vraiment se poser la question dans ce chapitre) lol, mais je me dis que s'il y avait un épisode avec un dixième de ce que je raconte ici, ça plairait à beaucoup de gleeks… enfin, je pense …

Je me suis un peu éloignée du Klaine dans le chapitre précédent mais je trouvais intéressant de voir tout le monde, et puis, tous ces événements vont conduire à du Klaine en puissance (enfin, je l'espère, si j'arrive à faire le tri dans mes idées…)

Je suis contente que la référence du Glee live vous ai plus dans le chapitre précédent…

Bon, et juste pour que vous sachiez, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en attendant le live stream du Glee project… j'avais vraiment envie de savoir à quelle tête j'allais devoir m'habituer et bon, sur ce coup-là, Ryan Murphy ne s'est pas beaucoup mouillé hein… y prend pas de risque… enfin soit, et je l'ai terminée à passé 5h du mat, tout ça sans dormir, donc s'il y a des fautes ou quoique ce soit, désolée

Le **rating** pour ce chapitre est du **T **(enfin je pense,... le prochain ce sera du M), donc si votre âme est toute innocente, arrêtez tout de suite de lire -). (je m'embrouille un peu avec les ratings donc…)

Glee n'est pas à moi, j'ai juste la piscine …

* * *

><p><strong>C'est HOT… <strong>

Les garçons étaient remontés à fond. Ils regardèrent les filles avec un sourire qui en disait long sur leurs intentions.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils s'élançaient tous vers le centre de la piscine et là commença une bataille acharnée pour… une balle… Absurde, non ?

Finn fut le premier à attraper l'objet, mais Rachel lui grimpa sur le dos et Santana et Brittany allèrent sous l'eau pour essayer de le faire tomber en lui tirant par les pieds. Le jeune homme ayant du mal à bouger fit passer la balle à Blaine qui était près de lui puis il tint fermement Rachel par les jambes et se laissa tomber en arrière, histoire qu'elle se noie un petit peu et surtout qu'il puisse se libérer.

Blaine prit trois secondes pour regarder à qui il allait faire passer le ballon mais ce fut trois secondes de trop. En effet, Lauren s'était approchée de lui et l'avait mis sous l'eau en tirant fermement sur ses mollets. À peine la tête sortie de l'eau, il vit un corps avec des longs cheveux blonds s'approcher de lui et avant qu'il ne réalise quoique ce soit, cette personne avait les mains sur ses hanches.

« Brittany…. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Blaine, toujours le ballon en main (il avait su le garder lorsque Lauren l'avait fait tombé), avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Blaine, Je t'ai dit que je te trouvais mignon » répondit la jeune fille «… Mais surtout je veux cette balle » et en disant cette phrase, elle tira brusquement le short du jeune garçon vers le bas. Blaine eu tout de suite le réflexe de se rhabiller en espérant que personne n'ait rien vu. Il vit ensuite Brittany s'éloigner en lui criant « Merci Blaine… ».

Blaine se retourna, quelque peu confus sur ce qui venait de se passer, et là il vit Santana.

« Belles fesses… un peu blanches, mais musclées… » Dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait près de Kurt. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu ? Blaine devint légèrement rouge. Santana se tourna alors vers Kurt. « Y ne faut pas être jaloux » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'il senti un corps se coller à lui et des bras bloquer les siens puis entendit la voix de Rachel.

« On ne bouge plus » cria la jeune fille en question. Et tandis qu'il se débâtait, il vit Santana s'approcher de lui et là il comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Il regarda d'un air paniqué Blaine.

« Blaine, viens vite m'aider s'il-te-plait » implora Kurt. Santana venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et les descendait lentement vers son ventre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Blaine repensa aux films Disney en se disant que c'était pour lui le moment de jouer au prince charmant. Il nagea donc vers son petit ami. Il attrapa Santana au niveau de la taille (ce n'était plus tellement sa taille, pensa Kurt, lorsqu'il vit où les mains de Blaine se posèrent… plus près des côtes…) et la tira brutalement en arrière. Le problème était que Santana s'était accrochée à Kurt et il tomba donc en même temps que ses deux tortionnaires.

Il profita d'être en dessous de l'eau pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Blaine fit de même.

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaine avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt hocha positivement la tête, puis il regarda avec un sourire en coin son « sauveur ».

« Quoi ? » questionna Blaine, toujours en souriant

Kurt colla sa bouche près de son oreille. « Santana a raison… T'as des fesses sexys » dit-il en chuchotant avec une voix suave.

Cela provoqua des frissons chez le beau brun. Avait-il bien entendu ? Kurt… Son Kurt… Venait de lui dire qu'il aimait ses fesses. Lui qui, une heure avant, était encore tout timide. L'alcool avait décidément de drôles de pouvoirs.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire de toute façon. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Kurt reprit la parole normalement.

« Bon, tu sais quoi… J'en ai marre… On ne va quand même pas les laisser gagner comme ça… Au début, je n'étais pas trop à l'aise avec l'idée de Puck de leur faire ce qu'elles nous faisaient, mais maintenant, à la guerre comme à la guerre… »

Il se retourna pour voir qui était en possession de l'objet tant convoité. Il s'agissait de Puck, mais Mélina et Quinn avaient réussi à lui grimper sur le dos et étaient en train de lui bloquer les bras .

« Viens, on va l'aider » cria Kurt

Lui et Blaine nagèrent jusqu'au garçon

« Ah, c'est sympa de venir me donner un coup de main les mecs, là…parce que… ben, je suis un peu bloqué »

Kurt s'approcha de Rachel.

« Berry… descend tout de suite de là…»

« Ou quoi ?... » Défia la jeune fille brune

« Ou bien ça… » Répondit Kurt en tirant sur le nœud du haut de son bikini. Cela provoqua un hurlement de la part de Rachel alors qu'elle se descendit précipitamment du dos de Puck en maintenant avec ses mains son maillot.

« TROP FORT, ça, mec » rigola Puck, puis il se tourna vers Rachel qui venait de demander à Brittany de lui rattacher son maillot « T'es pas obligée de le rattacher, tu sais.. ». La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

« Kurt, ça mon cher, tu vas me le payer » dit elle ensuite

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine « Tu m'as grimpé dessus, Santana m'a arraché des poils et elle m'a embrassé… Plus tout le reste que vous avez fait aux autres. Dis-toi bien que ça ne fait que commencer… »

Puck profita de ce moment là pour passer la balle à Blaine et attraper le bas du maillot de Mélina qui était toujours sur son dos. Elle lâcha sa prise d'une main pour empêcher le garçon de tirer sur son vêtement. Puck, ayant récupéré la capacité de bouger ses bras, attrapa les pieds de la jeune fille d'une main alors que l'autre était toujours sur son maillot, et d'un coup sec, tira sur ses pieds et son maillot. Mélina se retrouva sous l'eau avec les fesses à l'air. Puck rigola aussi bien en voyant la tête de la jeune fille, que celles de Rachel et Brittany qui venaient de regarder la scène, la bouche grande ouverte.

Blaine, lui aussi rigolait, toujours avec la balle en main, et ne vit pas arriver Lauren dans son dos qui l'attrapa par la taille et lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Quand il remonta à la surface, il toussa pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Forcément, être sous l'eau quand on rigole, ce n'est jamais très évident ni pratique.

Alors qu'il était toujours en train de se remettre de ses émotions, Quinn lui attrapa un pied et le souleva aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait. Il tomba en arrière, mais fut vite maintenu la tête hors de l'eau par Finn qui le tenait par les épaules.

Blaine pensait être libéré rapidement, mais c'est alors que Tina attrapa son autre cheville. Il était maintenant plié en deux, position qui était plutôt inconfortable.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout le monde oublia l'objet tant désiré…

Kurt arriva à l'aide de Blaine en voulant détacher les mains de Quinn du corps de son petit ami. Mais la jeune fille s'accrocha fermement et Blaine avait l'impression qu'on voulait l'écarteler. Il avait maintenant une jambe complètement à 90° et l'autre dans l'eau mais sur laquelle on tirait avec force.

Il se dit que ça ne pourrait être pire, mais ce fut à ce moment-là que Lauren décida de tirer Finn loin de Blaine. Finn ne se laissa pas faire, il voulait que son potentiel beau frère respire, et cela était très gentil de sa part. C'était gentil mais Blaine se trouvait encore étiré un peu plus.

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se libérer de cette situation, il vit le reste du Glee club s'avancer vers lui. Mélina lui sauta littéralement dessus et vint s'asseoir sur son bassin.

Rachel alla directement vers Kurt, elle voulait se venger et attrapa donc directement son short. Le jeune garçon se retourna en vitesse, toujours en tirant sur Quinn, pour voir qui était son assaillant, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit qu'il était mal barré, vraiment mal barré. Il continua d'essayer de libérer Blaine de Quinn avec une main, et avec l'autre il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait d'empêcher Rachel de faufiler ses mains sous son maillot.

Santana alla rejoindre Lauren et décida de déshabiller un peu Finn. Ce dernier essaya donc de maintenir Blaine hors de l'eau d'une main, tandis qu'avec l'autre il essayait d'empêcher Santana de mettre son plan à exécution.

Alors que Mélina, toujours assise sur Blaine, essayait également de le déshabiller, elle fut rejointe par Brittany qui arborait toujours un immense sourire sur son visage. Elle caressa la joue de Blaine avec sa main et commença à lui faire la discussion, sur au combien elle avait envie de rejoindre les Warblers, qu'elle aimerait vraiment en sortir avec lui et qu'elle était certaine que Kurt comprendrait vu qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles.

C'est alors que Sam et Mike arrivèrent près d'eux. Ils rigolèrent une seconde en voyant le pauvre Blaine qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Ensuite Sam décida d'essayer de détacher Tina du pied de Blaine ainsi que Mélina de son bassin. Mike, lui décida de décoller Brittany du visage de Blaine qui s'amusait à lui faire « des bisous mouillés partout » comme elle l'avait dit elle-même. Le problème se posa lorsque les 3 jeunes filles n'eurent aucune intention de lâcher leur prise et toutes s'accrochaient fermement. Surtout Mélina, qui tirée par les pieds, se tenait au short qui descendait de plus en plus, malgré les efforts non négligeable d'un Blaine qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au sexe féminin dans une vie antérieure pour qu'elles lui fassent subir tout ça.

Il y avait un vacarme impressionnant. Tous hurlaient. La phrase du moment étant « Mais, lâche moi… »

La situation aurait pu durer des heures et des heures, mais Lauren eu raison de Finn et celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et lâcha Blaine. Ce dernier était en train de recevoir un centième bisou de la part de Brittany quand il ne sentit plus le soutient de Finn et plongea dans l'eau. La jeune fille blonde attrapa rapidement sa tête et le sorti de l'eau.

« Ehhh…. Stop… Blaine a faillit se noyer » Cria-t-elle.

Tous s'arrêtèrent subitement et regardèrent Brittany qui était maintenant en train de maintenir Blaine contre sa poitrine, ce qui conduisit à un drôle de regard de la part de Kurt, qui lâcha le premier Quinn, qui lâcha à son tour le pied de Blaine… Dix secondes plus tard, Blaine était enfin libéré… bon, Brittany était encore en train de le tenir contre elle mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Rachel fut la première à parler.

« Ça va Blaine ? »

Le jeune homme se détacha de Brittany et se mit debout. « Oui… Oui, ça va… je sais que je fais partie de la chorale adverse… et qu'il y avait un certain intérêt pour vous à ne plus me voir, donc j'apprécie le fait que vous ailliez décidé de ne pas me tuer » dit-il en plaisantant.

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant en silence puis ils furent tous pris d'un fou rire. Ils avaient quand même poussé le bouchon un peu loin… Pauvre Blaine, jamais plus il ne voudrait venir à une fête avec eux.

« Et si on faisait un break ? » suggéra Puck

« Je suis d'accord pour ça » répondit Blaine, qui avait vraiment besoin de se reposer un peu.

Encore une fois, ils rigolèrent tous devant l'air épuisé de leur ami, puis ils sortirent de l'eau. Blaine avait toujours la jeune fille blonde collée contre lui. Il lui sourit tendrement. Au final, c'était grâce à elle s'il était toujours vivant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, tendrement, juste pour la remercier. Brittany n'avait peut être pas compris qu'il était avec Kurt, et que surtout, ils n'étaient pas du même bord, mais elle était tout simplement adorable.

Blaine et Kurt furent les derniers à sortir de l'eau.

« Tu vas vraiment bien, hein ? » s'inquiéta Kurt

Blaine lui sourit « Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est vrai que c'était plutôt sportif mais ça va »

Kurt avait toujours l'air inquiet, Blaine fit donc la seule chose qui savait aller calmer son petit ami. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, un baiser simple mais l'effet recherché opéra tout de suite.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant durant quelques secondes puis rejoignirent les autres qui étaient sur la terrasse en train de boire un verre. Il était 15h et la température approchait les 40°. Après s'être réhydratés, Puck, Sam, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Lauren et Mélina retournèrent dans l'eau. Rachel et Tina allèrent avec leur copain respectif s'allonger sur les chaises longues qui étaient dans la pelouse, près de la piscine.

Blaine et Kurt étaient encore sur la terrasse.

« On devrait mettre de la crème solaire » dit subitement Kurt

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Répondit Blaine qui était perdu dans ses pensées en regardant Lauren noyant Puck.

« Je disais qu'on devrait se mettre de la crème solaire. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une écrevisse … Et malgré ce que tu crois, le rouge ne ta va pas super… » Dit Kurt « J'ai vu un flacon dans le salon, je suppose que Santana ne m'en voudra pas » et sur ce, il se leva et rentra dans la maison.

Blaine prit son verre, après toutes ses émotions, il lui fallait le temps de se remettre. Il pensa à ce que Kurt venait de lui dire, « comment ça le rouge ne lui allait pas ? … »

« Lève-toi… » Kurt venait de revenir avec le flacon en main. Blaine le regarda « Et ben… Lève-toi… Que je puisse te mettre de la crème » Kurt venait de joindre le geste à la parole et était en train de le tirer pour qu'il se mette debout. Blaine se laissa faire. Il s'avança un peu et tourna le dos à son petit ami.

Celui-ci mis de la crème sur ses mains. Il les posa sur les épaules de Blaine. Celui-ci trembla.

« Ahhhrrrrgggg…. C'est froid »

« Désolé » répondit simplement Kurt qui étalait soigneusement le produit sur les épaules et commençait à descendre vers les côtes.

« Non, ça va… c'est juste … surprenant » dit Blaine qui appréciait le contact de Kurt sur sa peau.

Kurt s'appliquait, il faisait pénétrer la crème doucement. Il dut en reprendre un peu , il l'appliqua en partant du bas du dos pour remonter légèrement. Cela avait provoqué un deuxième sursaut chez Blaine. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Kurt continuait à faire rentrer le produit, il passe légèrement ses doigts sous le short blanc afin d'être certain que son petit ami soit bien protégé du soleil.

« Voilà » dit Kurt après un certain temps.

Blaine se retourna, il regarda Kurt dans les yeux et lui prit le flacon des mains.

« À ton tour »

« Tu devrais d'abord te mettre de la crème devant » dit Kurt

« Je le ferai après… »

Et il prit Kurt par les épaules et le fit tourner. Il fit les mêmes gestes que son petit ami venait de faire. Kurt sursauta également au contact du produit froid, puis des frissons le traversèrent à chaque fois que Blaine appuyait un peu plus sur son corps. Blaine était absorbé par le corps de Kurt. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait ainsi et il voulait se souvenir de ses formes, de sa douceur, de cette sensation tout simplement.

Soudain, Kurt se retourna. Il regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai… heu…. J'ai… » Kurt cherchait ses mots. En fait, c'étai plus que ça, il ne savait pas quoi dire… Il venait de se retourner mais, il ne l'avait pas vraiment décidé en fait, ça s'était fait tout seul.

« Oui… ? » dit Blaine avec une voix grave qu'il ne reconnu pas lui-même

« C'est…. C'est plutôt… plutôt hot » Kurt se demanda ce qui venait de lui prendre. Lui, dire des choses comme ça… « On devrait rentrer à l'intérieur… être… plus seuls… tranquilles…»

Blaine le regarda d'un air surpris, bien plus que surpris en fait. En l'espace de deux heures de temps, Kurt avait radicalement changé de comportement. Il senti la main de Kurt serrer la sienne et l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Mais… et les autres ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux bouclés

« Ils ne vont pas remarquer notre absence… allez, viens… » Répondit Kurt, alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la fraicheur du salon.

* * *

><p>Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je suis partie un peu dans tous les sens… mais franchement, je suis toujours en train de m'imaginer Blaine plié en deux, écartelé, bisouté, servant de chaise... monnhhh le pauvre, q'est ce que je ne lui fait pas endurer... et encore, le pire va arriver dans 2 ou 3 chapitres... qu'est ce que je suis sado avec lui (ehhhh, pas infirimière pour rien, hein?lol)<p>

Bon le chapitre suivant ne sera pas au mieux avant vendredi… je pars plusieurs jours et pas de pc ni d'internet (je me demande déjà comment je vais survivre…) mais bon j'essayerai d'écrire quand je serai à l'hôtel ainsi dès que je serai de retour, il me suffira de recopier…


	7. Juste envie de toi

Bon, voici enfin le chapitre 7, il s'agit d'un **rating M**, mais….. (Vous verrez plus tard, je vais pas expliquer maintenant).

Juste pour que vous sachiez, j'ai écrit les ¾ de cette fic dans la voiture, lors du trajet du retour, alors qu'il faisait noir, mon ipod à fond les oreilles, mon cahier sur un coussin et mon gsm comme lampe de poche, donc…ne vous étonnez pas lol.

Je change de registre pour ce chapitre, autant le denier était dans l'humour à du 200 pour 100, autant celui-ci est plus intense et dans l'émotion (enfin, je trouve)

Glee ne m'appartient pas, et nanana... et juste pour dire, j'en ai marre d'attendre le 20 septembre, si Glee m'appartenait, y a longtemps que la saison 3 aurait reprit

* * *

><p><strong>Juste envie de toi<strong>

Kurt entraîna Blaine à l'étage. Toujours en tenant la main de son petit ami, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle ils s'étaient changés plus tôt dans la journée.

Kurt n'était jamais venu chez Santana, il ne connaissait pas sa maison et ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de la jeune fille, mais il savait que dans la salle de bain, ils seraient tranquilles.

Kurt tira Blaine dans la pièce puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

« Kurt ? » Blaine ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser tranquillement » répondit Kurt alors qu'il s'approchait de la bouche de son petit ami. Il attrapa sa figure et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Celui-ci lui répondit avec passion.

Alors que Blaine, tout en continuant d'embrasser, passait ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Kurt, ce dernier descendait ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. Il voulait à tout prix sentir son corps contre le sien.

« J'ai chaud… » Dit Kurt alors qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle.

Blaine le regarda en souriant puis reprit son baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueurs mais il trouvait cela terriblement sexy.

Kurt se détacha des lèvres de son petit ami.

« Douche » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? » répondit le garçon bouclé alors qu'il reprenait déjà possession des lèvres de Kurt, en le tenant par la nuque.

Kurt fit un pas en avant, toujours collé à Blaine.

« Sous la douche » dit-il lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration.

Blaine comprit enfin où Kurt voulait en venir, et recula doucement, toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Aucun ne voulait s'éloigner du corps du bien aimé, ne serait ce qu'un instant.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabine qui était assez spacieuse. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil rapide au robinet. Il libéra le dos de Blaine d'une main pour faire couler l'eau.

Lorsque les premières gouttes atteignirent leur peau, les deux garçons poussèrent un cri de surprise. L'eau était froide, très froide. Ils se mirent à rire puis Blaine se cola un peu plus à Kurt pour atteindre à son tour le robinet et augmenter la température de l'eau.

Dès que l'eau fut à la bonne température, ils reprirent leur échange de baisers de façon enflammée.

Ils avaient chacun leurs mains sur le dos de l'autre, faisant des allers-retours des omoplates au ceux des reins, en découvrant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle et chaque vertèbre. À chaque fois qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, ils se perdaient dans le visage de l'autre, dans les yeux de l'autre, regardant chaque goutte d'eau ruisseler sur le front, les joues, le menton pour tomber dans le cou de l'autre. Ils ne disaient rien, leurs regards parlaient amplement pour eux.

Alors que les langues exploraient la bouche du bien aimé, Blaine sentit que Kurt venait de poser ses mains sur son bassin et quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il était en train de tirer sur son short. Un instant plus tard, il senti les mains en question passer sur le devant de son short.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Blaine d'une voix rauque.

« L'élastique… cherche… l'élastique… j'arrive pas à l'enlever… trop serré… » Kurt était toujours collé à Blaine, il répondait difficilement, à chaque respiration entre les baisers. Ses lèvres voyageaient entre la bouche et le cou de Blaine et ses mains se trouvaient maintenant entre leur bassin, cherchant un moyen d'enlever la pièce de tissus des hanches de son petit ami.

« Ah, voilà… »

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kurt avait baissé son short puis s'était abaissé pour l'enlever de ses pieds. Il se remit tout de suite à embrasser Blaine tout en enlevant son propre vêtement. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant uniquement vêtus de leur maillot.

Tandis que les mains de Blaine restaient sur le dos de Kurt, ce dernier avait les siennes sur le maillot de Blaine, une sur ses fesses et une sur le devant, au niveau de l'élastique.

Blaine ne savait plus trop où il en était. Kurt semblait avoir pris le contrôle des opérations et il ne le reconnaissait plus. Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le pourquoi de ce changement de comportement, il sentit les mains de son petit ami passer sous son maillot. Il poussa un cri de surprise.

« Kurt ?... » Blaine voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son copain mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Kurt ?... » Sa voix était de plus en plus rauque. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit les mains de Kurt descendre de plus en plus bas… trop bas… la main droite était déjà en train de voyager entre ses fesses tandis que la gauche était à la base de son sexe.

Il devait réagir maintenir. Il devait agir maintenant, avant que Kurt n'aille trop loin.

« Kurt… » Toujours aucune réponse. « Kurt…Kurt, Kurt, Kurt...Stop » Blaine venait presque de crier. Kurt s'arrêta enfin.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier légèrement perdu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai simplement envie de toi… » Répondit Kurt d'une voix suave avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

Blaine poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Kurt reprendre leur douce torture.

« Kurt…. Stop…. Juste stop… »

Kurt ne s'interrompit pas. Il est vrai que la voix de Blaine était très rauque et se perdait dans les baisers de Kurt.

Blaine commençait à s'habituer au contact des mains de Kurt sur ses zones plutôt sensibles lorsqu'il senti la main qui était quelques secondes auparavant à la base de son sexe, l'entourer et le serrer. La réaction de Blaine fut plutôt brutale.

D'un seul geste, il attrapa les poignets de Kurt et enleva ses mains de son maillot puis le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche en maintenant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Wooaahhh… » dit Kurt en rigolant, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bon sang, Kurt, mais qu'est… qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt ne répondit pas, son regard était rempli d'incompréhension.

« Les baisers, la douche, le short, tes mains, mon maillot… ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de toi » dit enfin Kurt, tout en essayant de se libérer les mains pour embrasser Blaine. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, il maintint Kurt collé à la paroi, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ya trois mois, tu me dis que n'y connais rien au sexe, que tu aimes le romantisme. Quand je te propose de te dire ce que je sais, tu ne veux rien savoir, tu veux garder en tête l'image de deux mains qui s'effleurent. Hier encore, tu ne voulais pas que je te voie torse nu. Et là, maintenant, tu es en train de m'allumer comme pas possible…. Non, mais tu as vu où tu avais tes mains ? Hein ? »

À la seconde où Blaine avait sorti ses mots, il avait su qu'il y était aller trop fort. Ses propos étaient brutaux mais le Kurt qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas le Kurt qu'il connaissait.

Le regard de Kurt changea lorsqu'il entendit Blaine lui dire cela, un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère, de honte s'accaparèrent de lui.

« Je viens de te tire que je te voulais. Désolé d'avoir pensé que c'était réciproque, désolé d'avoir pu penser que toi aussi tu voulais de moi » Kurt venait presque de cracher ces propos à la figure de Blaine. Il était en train d'employer toute sa force pour se détacher de l'emprise de Blaine.

Blaine ne se laissa pas faire. Il voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer et il savait qu'à la seconde où il libérait les mains de Kurt, celui-ci sortirait de la maison.

« Lâche-moi » dit Kurt

Blaine secoua la tête

« Blaine, lâche-moi tout de suite » Kurt se sentait mal, il voulait à tout prix sortir de cette pièce. Il y a quelques secondes encore, ils s'embrasaient passionnément et là, ça tournait plutôt en cauchemar.

« Non… »

« Blaine, bon sang, lâche-moi » Kurt se débattait de plus en plus et le ton de sa voix devenait de plus en plus violent.

Blaine avait des difficultés à bloquer Kurt mais il ne le montra pas. « NON, Kurt, non, y faut qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer, et si je te lâche, on sait tous les deux ce que tu vas faire »

« Ce qui vient de se passer… j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, tu avais l'air plutôt d'accord, puis une fois qu'on a été en maillot, tu as changé d'avis. Ça va, j'ai compris, tes belles phrases d'hier et de tantôt, c'était du vent… alors, bon sang, laisse moi tranquille maintenant »

Blaine ne comprenait pas ce que Kurt lui racontait et il lui était difficile de réfléchir à ça étant donné que Kurt bougeait comme un fou furieux.

« Mais…. Mais, qu'est ce que tu racontes, je… »

Kurt lui coupa la parole.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, tu veux. Tu ne me trouves pas sexy, j'ai saisis. »

Blaine comprit que Kurt était parti dans des explications sans aucun fondement, et s'il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait arrêté, il allait devoir jouer au plus fort. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Kurt… la ferme… »

Kurt allait répliquer mais Blaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Non, tu m'écoutes maintenant. » Blaine avait haussé le ton, et ça avait l'air de fonctionner.

« J'ai envie de toi, OK, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai arrêté. Parce que le Kurt que je connais n'a rien à voir avec le Kurt d'y a trois minutes. Le Kurt que je connais rougit si on lui parle de ses fesses, sursaute quand je l'effleure. »

Kurt avait arrêté de gesticuler autant et Blaine avait reprit un ton plus neutre.

« Tu te rappelle, à la fête de Rachel, je me suis retrouvé à flirter avec elle, à l'embrasser et tout. J'ai fait ça à cause de l'alcool. Bien sûr, je me cherchais mais l'alcool à fait ça à 95%. Alors, peut être que, tu as envie de moi mais l'alcool te fait aller 95% plus loin d'où tu irais si tu étais sobre. »

« J'ai pas bu tant que ça. » répondit Kurt.

« T'as bu plusieurs verres Kurt, et avec la chaleur et tout, ça fait beaucoup, et en plus, tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire alors ça n'arrange pas les choses. Tu sais que je trouve super sexy et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi…»

« Et ben alors, où est le problème » demanda Kurt

Blaine le regarda en souriant, on aurait dit un enfant. Il desserra un peu son emprise sur ses poignets.

« Le problème, c'est que j'ai trop envie de toi, Kurt, je t'aime trop. »

Kurt était complètement perdu, il nageait dans une mer ou plutôt un océan d'incompréhension.

« Je t'aime tellement que j'ai pas envie que notre première fois se fasse alors que tu as bu. Je n'ai pas envie que notre première fois se fasse dans la douche de Santana. Je n'ai pas envie de le regretter, je n'ai pas envie que TU le regrettes plus tard. J'ai envie que notre première fois soit spéciale. Moi aussi j'aime bien le romantisme.»

« Mais, tu as dit que tu avais regardé sur internet et tout, que tu savais… »

« Ça n'empêche que j'aime le romantisme Kurt. J'ai cherché les informations parce que je savais qu'un jour, ce serait mon moment, je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre, mais je veux que ce soit romantique. »

« Je pensais… je pensais que tu avais envie d'aller plus loin. Et je me sentais prêt, et… »

Blaine lâcha les mains de Kurt et lui attrapa doucement sa nuque.

« J'ai adoré nos baisers, le contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, mais… on n'est pas prêt à aller plus loin, aucun de nous deux …»

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Ils étaient toujours sous le jet d'eau. Leurs mains restèrent sur le dos de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et posèrent leur tête sur les épaules de l'autre.

« Je t'aime » murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt. « N'oublie jamais ça, et je te trouve TRES sexy »

Kurt émit un petit rire « Merci » dit-il aussi en chuchotant. « Et moi aussi, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours ».

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, ils étaient bien, rien qu'eux et leur amour.

« Les parents de Santana vont avoir une attaque quand ils vont voir la consommation d'eau » dit Kurt.

« On devrait rejoindre les autres, ils vont se demander où on est passé. »

Les deux garçons décidèrent de se séparer, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis éteignirent le robinet. Ils s'essuyèrent un peu puis remirent leur short et descendirent les marches.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison, ils remarquèrent qu'il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Tous leurs amis étaient retournés dans la piscine.

« Et, les gars, vous ne voulez pas apporter les verres jusqu'ici ? » Puck les avait vus et il avait soif.

« Oui, y a pas de soucis » Blaine venait de répondre « Prend les bouteilles là, je vais prendre le plateau avec les verres » dit-il à Kurt.

Kurt était déjà dans la pelouse lorsque Blaine était en train de descendre les escaliers allant de la terrasse à la pelouse, en faisant attention à ne faire tomber aucun verre, lorsque son pied glissa sur un essuie mouillé qui trainait.

Kurt entendit des verres se casser, du plastique tomber puis un hurlement. ..

* * *

><p>LALALA….. Bon, je sais, ils n'ont pas été bien loin, mais de 1, je n'ai aucune idée de comment écrire des scènes comme ça sans que ça fasse vulgaire ou je sais pas, et de 2, je trouve qu'au stade où la série s'est arrêté en mai, je reste assez fidèle (d'accord ? pas d'accord ? dites moi).<p>

Bon, et je sais, j'en ai vraiment après Blaine, mais comme je l'ai dit et redit, ça ne fait que commencer… ne me jetez pas de slushie, s'il vous plait…

N'oubliez surtout pas les reviews, j'ai vu que j'avais plein de personnes qui lisaient mon histoire mais, j'adore vos commentaires, il y a un rapport entre le nombre de reviews que j'ai et la vitesse à laquelle j'écris un chapitre…. Donc, ben, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, hein ?


	8. Distrais moi

Merci à **Mymydemon,** **Caralice**, **Zikiki**, **Lydie**, **jememj**, **Lullaby**, m**elina-criss **et tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre…. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir qu'il vous ait plu. Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant rapidement, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.

Juste pour prévenir, y aura des termes médicaux et tout un contexte liés à ceux-ci, rien de « gore » mais étant du milieu médical, je sais que certaines personnes peuvent très vite tourner de l'œil en entendant ou lisant certains propos de ce type. Donc si vous êtes comme ma sœur, a être malade dès qu'elle entend le mot « sang » ou « piqure », ben …. Vous savez quoi, hein…

Bon, et je crois que vous pouvez être contents, parce que, ce n'est pas un petit chapitre… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir… tant pis, je prends le risque.

Rien de loin ou de près de Glee ne m'appartient, snifff…

* * *

><p><strong>Distrais-moi<strong>

Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine au sol, dans les rosiers qui bordaient la pelouse. Il laissa tomber les bouteilles et se précipita vers lui.

« Blaine….. Ça va ? Ça va ? … » Kurt était paniqué.

Blaine ne lui répondit pas, il pleurait et criait de douleur. Kurt se mit à croupi.

« Blaine… tu as mal où ?... Dis-moi quelque chose… »

Blaine ne dit toujours rien, il ne bougeait pas. Il était allongé sur son côté droit, le haut du corps dans les rosiers, et toujours en train de pleurer et crier. C'est à ce moment-là que le reste du Glee club arriva. Ils avaient tous entendu les hurlements de Blaine.

« Oh mon Dieu » lâcha Rachel lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel était le jeune garçon.

« Il faut le bouger de là » dit ensuite Sam.

« Blaine, tu crois que tu sauras te lever si on t'aide ? » demanda Finn.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Blaine essayait de respirer normalement. Finn se retourna alors vers Kurt.

« Kurt, y faut qu'il nous dise où il a mal pour qu'on puisse le sortir de là sans aggraver la douleur… »

Kurt hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine pleurer ni souffrir comme cela et c'était difficile pour lui de le voir dans cet état.

« Blaine…. Je… je sais que tu as mal… mais tu dois me dire où … » Kurt avait posé ses mains sur les joues de son petit ami car il n'y avait pas de coupure ou d'égratignure à cet endroit.

« Mon…. Mon bras et ma cheville surtout » répondit-il enfin en montrant du regard son côté droit.

« Ok… Ok … On va t'aider… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… » Kurt était en train de rassurer Blaine, mais il essayait également de se calmer lui-même. Il sentit Puck le pousser légèrement sur le côté.

« Recule Kurt, on va le bouger des rosiers » Puck était calme, il voyait que Kurt était bouleversé.

Puck, Finn, Sam et Mike s'approchèrent de Blaine. Les deux premières posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules tandis que les deux autres, posèrent les leurs en-dessous de ses cuisses. Après s'être assurés que Blaine ne souffrait pas là où ils le touchaient, ils le soulevèrent délicatement. Blaine poussa quelques cris de douleurs, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Santana et Mélina avaient déposé les coussins qui se trouvaient sur les chaises par terre et c'est sur ceux-ci que les garçons allongèrent Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Kurt qui était visiblement perdu.

« Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Il a sûrement quelque chose de cassé. » Répondit Finn qui essayait de calmer son frère.

« Je vais conduire » dit Puck.

« Non…. Non » lança Blaine qui souffrait toujours autant « Vous… vous avez bu, ce sera trop dangereux, avec le stress… vous risquez d'avoir un accident… Le seul qui n'ai pas bu, c'est moi, mais… je suis pas trop en état de conduire » Blaine essayer de faire de l'humour pour calmer son petit ami mais il obtint plutôt la réaction inverse.

« Je m'en vais appeler une ambulance » dit Santana en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« J'ai pas bu, non plus, je vais conduire…. » dit Rachel alors que Santana composait le numéro de téléphone.

« Oui… Rachel » dit Blaine qui n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer une ambulance pour lui.

« Ok, Rachel, prends ma clé de voiture, fais un max de place sur les sièges de l'arrière » dit Finn tout en lançant son trousseau de clés.

Rachel parti en courant vers la voiture suivie par Tina.

« Ok, t'es prêt ? » demanda Finn alors que les quatre garçons s'apprêter à soulever Blaine.

Ce-dernier hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur qui allait revenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était porté en direction de la maison qu'ils devaient traverser. Il se concentrer sur sa respiration pour éviter de penser à la douleur lancinante qui le traverser. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, Brittany les arrêta.

« Il saigne… »

« On sait ça, Brittany, il est coupé un peu partout » coupa Kurt qui était en train de mettre sa chemise.

« Non… regardez à son short, il est déchiré et il y a beaucoup de sang… »

Les quatre garçons qui le portaient et Kurt regardèrent la cuisse de Blaine.

« Brittany, apporte vit un essuie propre ou quelque chose dans le genre » dit Finn

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? » Demanda Blaine paniqué

« Rien, Blaine… tu saignes un petit peu, c'est tout, je te jure, mais c'est juste pour que ça s'arrête de saigner, ok ? » Kurt essayait de rassurer Blaine. Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était son rôle étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouver son petit ami. Il devait mettre ses propres inquiétudes de côté.

« Ok… tu me jures que ce n'est pas grave, hein ? » demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux.

« Je te le jure »

Brittany arriva alors avec un essuie vaisselle propre, Finn le prit et le mit au niveau de la déchirure du short et appuya sur la plaie. Blaine cria de douleur. Finn se pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, mec.. »

« Non, ça va… » Répondit Blaine qui venait de refermer ses yeux et était de nouveau concentré sur sa respiration, qui décidément était bien plus rapide que d'habitude.

Deux minutes plus tard, Blaine était assis dans la voiture, Kurt s'était installé près de lui. Rachel était au volant et Finn était sur le siège passager. Ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital après avoir promis à leurs amis de téléphoner dès qu'ils sauraient quoi.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda Kurt. Paroles qu'il regretta à l'instant où il les dit, Forcément que ça n'allait pas.

« J'ai déjà été mieux …. Aieee …» Blaine se réfugiait dans l'humour mais lorsque la voiture roula sur un casse-vitesse, ce fut plus difficile de rire.

« Rachel…. » lança Kurt d'une voix qui était surtout inquiète pour Blaine.

« Désolée, vraiment désolée Blaine… mais on y sera dans deux minutes » répondit Rachel

« Allez, courage Blaine » dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée des urgences. Finn descendit le premier et parti chercher un fauteuil roulant. Kurt aida Blaine à sortir ses jambes hors de la voiture. Finn arriva vite avec le fauteuil.

« Comment on fait ? » demanda Rachel qui avait eu l'idée de prendre sa robe avant de partir de chez Santana et venait de la mettre au-dessus de son maillot.

« Kurt et moi, on va aider Blaine à se mettre debout en le tenant en dessous des épaules, on va l'aider à se tourner et toi, tu viendras mettre le fauteuil juste derrière lui, comme ça il ne devra pas trop bouger. Ça va aller comme ça, Blaine ? »

Blaine hocha la tête en direction de Finn.

« Ok, on compte jusqu'à trois… un, deux et trois »

Finn et Kurt aidèrent Blaine à se mettre debout sur son pied gauche, il fit un léger demi-tour, puis il senti les deux garçons le pousser légèrement pour l'asseoir, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Kurt prit la place de Rachel et poussa le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences. Une fois à l'intérieur, une infirmière vint directement à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle

Kurt prit la parole en montrant Blaine de la tête.

« Il avait un plateau avec plein de verres en main et il est tombé dans les escaliers, il s'est retrouvé dans les rosiers et il a mal au poignet et à la cheville »

« Ok » L'infirmière regarda Blaine en souriant « On va t'installer dans un box » et en disant cela, elle s'avança vers une petite pièce « Je vais t'aider à te mettre sur le brancard »

« C'est gentil » répondit Blaine en faisant un petit sourire.

L'infirmière et Kurt l'aidèrent à se mettre debout comme quelques minutes auparavant, puis à se coucher sur le brancard.

L'infirmière montra la chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce à Kurt « Tu peux t'asseoir » puis elle se tourna vers Blaine « Tu as ta carte de mutuelle sur toi ? »

Blaine secoua la tête puis il entendit Kurt.

« J'ai pris nos affaires avant de partir. » Sur ce, il prit le porte feuille de Blaine et en sorti la fameuse carte.

« C'est pour tous les papiers et ton dossier» dit-elle en prenant la carte et en regardant sa date de naissance « Tes parents vont bientôt arriver ? »

« Ils sont en voyage au Texas. Quelque chose d'important pour leur travail, je ne les ai même pas encore appelés pour les prévenir. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave… On ne va pas te laisser dans cet état. Je vais te poser quelques questions, d'accord ? »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« Tu as mal où exactement ? » commença-t-telle

« Mon poignet droit et ma cheville droite surtout puis, ben, y a les coupures, mais ça pique juste un peu »

« Nulle part d'autre ? » rajouta-t-elle en soulevant doucement le bras droit de Blaine

« Il saigne plus fort sur la cuisse » intervint Kurt

« Je peux regarder ? » demanda-t-elle

« Ouais… bien sur » répondit Blaine, non mécontent qu'on laisse son poignet tranquille

L'infirmière mit des gants et écarta un peu les bords du short, puis elle prit une paire de ciseaux qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

« Désolée, mais y faut que je coupe ton short »

« Dans l'état dans lequel il est, on n'est plus à ça près… » Répondit Blaine

Tout en découpant le côté droit du short, elle continua à poser des questions.

« Tu as des allergies ? À des médicaments, des produits, des aliments ? Quoique ce soit ? »

« Non, pas que je saches… »

« Ok…. Tu as des problèmes de santés particulières, respiratoires ou cardiaques par exemple ? »

« Non… »

« Tu as déjà été opéré de quelque chose ? »

« Non… »

« Pour la douleur, sur une échelle entre 0 et 10, tu mettrais combien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, là pour l'instant quand je ne bouge pas trop, 6 ou 7 »

« Et tu as pris un anti douleur avant de venir ici ?

Blaine secoua la tête.

« Ok, je vais prendre ta tension maintenant »

Blaine tendit son bras gauche, elle posa le brassard et commença à le gonfler puis le dégonfla doucement.

« 16/7… »

« C'est bon … ? »

« C'est élevé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt normal étant donné la douleur, le stress et l'effet blouse blanche comme on dit… je te la reprendrai un peu plus tard. Là je vais te laisser et le médecin va arriver, d'accord ? »

Sur ce, l'infirmière sorti de la pièce.

« Tu veux appeler tes parents maintenant ? » demanda Kurt

« Non, je le ferai quand je saurai quoi leur dire… et toi, t'appellerais pas ton père ? »

« Je crois que Finn allait le faire et… »

Ils furent interrompus par un médecin qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Blaine Anderson ? » demanda l'homme

« Oui, c'est moi… »

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carter. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Et tandis que Blaine expliquer les circonstances de l'accident, le médecin prit son bras droit et le bougea légèrement, ce qui provoqua des cris de la part de Blaine. Il reposa doucement le bras puis fit de même au niveau de la cheville. Blaine s'arrêta de parler un instant, fermant les yeux pour ne pas crier encore une fois. Blaine avait finit son récit lorsque le médecin mit des gants et regarda les coupures au niveau du visage.

« Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ? »

« Heu, je ne pense pas non.. » répondit Blaine

« Vous avez perdu connaissance, eu des nausées, des vomissements ? »

« Non, rien de tout ça. »

« Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais regarder vos autres coupures maintenant » et il commença à examiner chaque parcelle de peau du torse du jeune garçon, ce qui provoqua quelques petits cris de douleur lorsque les entailles étaient plus profondes.

« Vous en avez aussi sur le dos ? »

« Non, rien que devant… ah, et sur ma cuisse aussi »

Le médecin porta son regard sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est plus la cuisse là, mais l'aine… et ça a l'air assez profond »

Tout en retirant les gants, il continua de parler. « Je vais vous envoyer à la radio, je ne pense pas que votre cheville soit cassée mais pour votre poignet, il m'a l'air qu'il y ait un déplacement ... L'infirmière va venir vous donner des antidouleurs avant. Ça va aller ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, un peu confus et le médecin sorti de la pièce.

« Blaine…. Ça va ? T'es tout blanc ? » S'inquiéta Kurt

« Heu… oui, oui… c'est juste quand il a dit que c'était déplacé… je n'ai pas envie d'être opéré, Kurt… » Répondit Blaine sur un ton légèrement paniqué.

Kurt se rapprocha de lui et lui serra la main non douloureuse.

« Héhé…. Shhh… calme toi, OK ? Il faut attendre les radios avant de savoir quoi, hein ? Et puis, ben, si tu dois être opéré, ben ce n'est pas très grave. Enfin, si, forcément, une opération ce n'est pas rien mais on ne va pas laisser ton bras comme ça… »

C'est à ce moment-là que l'infirmière rentra dans la pièce avec plusieurs choses en mains.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Blaine bouleversé et en rendant la carte de mutuelle à Kurt

Vu que Blaine ne répondit pas, Kurt le fit à sa place.

« Le docteur a dit que c'était surement déplacé au niveau du poignet… et, heu… il a paniqué un peu, si il doit être opéré et tout… »

« Je comprends, mais bon, tu dois te calmer, d'accord, ça ne sert à rien de te stresser encore plus, on va faire une chose à la fois, ok ? »

Blaine respira un bon coup puis hocha la tête. L'infirmière lui fit un sourire et reprit la parole.

« Alors, je vais te mettre une perfusion et… »

« Quoi ?.. . non, non, non… » Blaine avait presque crié.

« Du calme, du calme…. » Dit l'infirmière un peu surprise

« Je veux pas de perfusion… »

« Blaine, on n'a pas le choix, tu as besoin d'antidouleurs et c'est le seul moyen de te les donner… »

« Non…. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner des comprimés et des pilules… » Répondit Blaine, presque en implorant.

« Je suis désolée mon grand, mais le médecin t'a prescrit des antalgiques assez puissants qui se donnent directement par voie veineuse et en plus, tu dois rester à jeun, au cas où tu devrais te faire opérer. »

Blaine secouait la tête et Kurt comprit.

« Tu as peur des aiguilles… ? » demanda son petit ami

Blaine s'arrêta de bouger, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda directement Kurt.

« Te moque pas de moi… » Dit-il, comme un enfant

« Eh… non, bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, chacun a ses peurs, mais ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Kurt regarda l'infirmière, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son petit ami.

« Blaine, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Ton ami va se mettre de ce côté » elle montra le côté droit du brancard « et tu vas le regarder, vous allez discuter de ce que vous voulez et pendant ce temps-là, je mettrai vite la perfusion, d'accord ? »

Blaine souleva légèrement ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Kurt déplaça la chaise, et après quelques hésitations, posa sa main sur sa cuisse, un des rares endroits sans coupure. Blaine pinça ses lèvres, il se sentait comme un gamin, comme un enfant peureux mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

« Kurt, distrais-moi… dis ce que tu veux, mais distrais-moi, s'il te plait… » Sa voix était suppliante, ce qui arracha presque le cœur de Kurt. Le cerveau de celui-ci fonctionna à du deux cents à l'heure. Lui qui d'habitude pouvait parlait pendant des heures, ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Kurt…. S'il te plait… »

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez de m'arrêter ici, vous m'en voulez de faire souffrir Blaine (et pour ce point –là, vous n'avez pas finit de m'en vouloir). Au départ je voulais faire un seul chapitre pour cette partie mais je me suis rendue compte que j'écrivais beaucoup et donc, je vais le faire en deux parties.<p>

Et donc, il reste donc 2 chapitres normalement (sauf si je change d'avis).

Puis , je ferai peut être une autre fic, mais aucune idée de quoi, ni avec quels personnages, si jamais vous avez quelque chose en tête, n'hésitez pas, ça me donnera peut être de l'inspiration…

N'oubliez pas les reviews, parce que j'ai tenu ma promesse de poster vite donc voilà... j'ADORE vos commentaires


	9. Meo quoi ?

Voici la suite du chapitre précédent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Blaine va très bien (enfin, très bien, il est quand même blessé) à la fin de ce chapitre. Et puis, il a Kurt pour veiller sur lui… non ?

J'espère juste que vous avez une vague idée de ce que Darren a fait avant Glee (Starkids) sinon, vous allez vous demander si je ne dois pas être enfermée.

c'est un chapitre long, très long... quand je pense que mon premier faisait 3 pages word, celui-ci en fait 13... on peut dire que j'étais inspirée...

Glee ne m'appartient pas et patati et patata...

* * *

><p><strong>Meo-quoi ? <strong>

« Heu…. Tu veux qu'on chante Teenage Dream ? » Lança Kurt

« Non… »

« Une autre chanson alors, une de Pink ? » tenta Kurt

« Non… pas de chanson, parce que après dès que je l'entendrai je penserai à ça… à l'hôpital, aux piqûres et tout… »

« Ok…. »

Blaine regardait Kurt avec des yeux suppléants.

« Heu… Team Edouard ou Team Jacob? » dit enfin Kurt

« Quoi? » lança Blaine, qui ne comprenait pas où son petit ami voulait en venir.

« Ben, oui… tu es de quel côté, Edouard ou Jacob ? »

Blaine secoua légèrement la tête, alors qu'il sentait le garrot serrer son bras et l'infirmière tapoter dessus.

« Twilight… » Dit Kurt en levant légèrement les mains pour montrer l'évidence de ce qu'il racontait.

« J'ai… » Blaine s'arrêta un instant sentant un liquide froid sur son bras. Il avala difficilement sa salive et continua « Je n'ai pas lu les livres ni regardé les films… mais explique moi » Tu peux me raconter n'importe quoi, tant que je ne pense pas à ce qu'on me fait à mon bras, pensa-t-il.

« D'accord » répondit Kurt qui voyait Blaine lutter intérieurement contre sa phobie des aiguilles « Y a une fille, Bella, et bon, elle tombe amoureuse d'un vampire, Edouard, mais y aussi un loup garou… »

« Ne bouge surtout pas ton bras, Blaine » interrompit l'infirmière

Blaine ferma les yeux « Continue Kurt »

« Hem, et donc, ben elle tombe aussi amoureuse du loup garou, lui c'est Jacob, mais elle préfère Edouard et elle veut devenir elle aussi une vampire pour être éternellement près de son amour, mais Jacob ne veut pas qu'elle fasse ça …»

« Voilà Blaine, je vais mettre une bande autour de la perfusion, comme ça, on est sûr qu'elle va rester en place. » Kurt fut de nouveau interrompu par l'infirmière qui venait de poser le cathéter et de le fixer avec des collants.

Elle mit en place la dite bande, puis brancha un premier antidouleur avant de quitter la pièce en disant que le brancardier allait bientôt arriver pour le conduire à la radio.

Blaine prit quelques grandes inspirations tandis que Kurt le regardait en souriant.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Oui… et donc, Edouard ou Jacob, c'est ça ? » répondit Blaine qui voulait penser à autre chose.

Kurt hocha la tête en rigolant doucement.

« Heu… Le loup garou… Jacob… ?» Dit Blaine sur un ton interrogateur. Il vit alors Kurt arrêter de rigoler et secouait frénétiquement la tête.

« Non… pas Jacob ? » murmura Blaine, légèrement confus

« Non, pas Jacob » répondit sérieusement Kurt « Je suis pour la team Edouard, et une fois qu'on sera rentré à la maison, on se fera les films, et toi aussi, tu seras du côté du vampire …»

Blaine rigola en voyant avec quel sérieux son petit ami pouvait parfois prendre les choses, mais la porte du box s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, je suis le brancardier, je vais vous amener à la radio »

Sur ce, Kurt prit leurs affaires, le brancardier posa un drap sur Blaine et ils partirent tous les trois vers la radiologie. On s'occupa de Blaine directement tandis que Kurt attendait en salle d'attente. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour aux urgences.

« Je me suis pris la tête avec le technicien » lança Blaine

« Ah… pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt

« Parce qu'il voulait me mettre dans des positions les plus bizarres les unes que les autres, et franchement, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment étant donné la douleur» répondit Blaine

« C'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tu dois surement être mis d'une façon particulière pour que les images à la radio montre quelque chose »

« Hmmm » répondit Blaine pas vraiment satisfait.

C'est à ce moment-là que Finn et Rachel rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« Alors, on en est où ? » demanda Finn

« On attend les résultats des radios… ils m'ont donné des antidouleurs donc ça va un peu mieux » répondit Blaine

« Ah, c'est bien ça… j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave. Ah, et Kurt, j'ai téléphoné à nos parents, ils étaient chez une tante, ils seront ici dans une heure environ. »

Kurt hocha la tête et Finn reprit la parole « Je vais appeler les autres, les tenir au courant …» et lui et Rachel sortirent de la chambre après avoir donné un sourire d'encouragement à Blaine.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls car le médecin les rejoignit en compagnie de l'infirmière.

« On a reçu les clichés de vos radios » Commença le médecin.

« Et… ? » Demanda Blaine visiblement nerveux

«Il n'y a pas de fracture au niveau de votre cheville mais une grosse entorse. Elle va prendre du temps à guérir et je préfère vous plâtrer. »

« Vous voulez mettre un plâtre pour une entorse ? » intervint Kurt qui n'avait pas vu ça dans Grey's Anatomy, en même temps, il regardait cette série surtout pour les histoires d'amour. Il avait un faible pour Derek Sheperd, ses cheveux surement…, Sue lui en ferait baver si elle le rencontrait.

« C'est vrai que généralement, on ne plâtre pas pour une entorse, mais dans certains cas, ça se fait. Surtout lorsque les dommages sont importants et lorsqu'on sait que la personne va devoir s'appuyer régulièrement sur son pied »

« Ah… Comment vous savez qu'il va prendre appui régulièrement ?» Dit Kurt, n'ayant pas tout compris.

« Votre avant bras, vous n'allez pas savoir utiliser des béquilles… » répondit le Dr Carter « Il est fracturé, et comme je le soupçonnais, il y a eu un déplacement »

À ces mots, Blaine devint subitement pâle, ce que l'infirmière remarqua.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Blaine, il y a un déplacement, c'est vrai, mais tu ne vas pas avoir besoin d'opération. On va te le remettre en place ici. »

Ces propos qui devaient rassurer Blaine eurent plutôt l'effet opposé.

« QUOI ? Vous allez me remettre mon bras comme ça ? Ici ? »

« On va vous le remettre en place ici, mais pas « comme ça ». Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous donner des antidouleurs très puissants, et un anxiolytique pour vous détendre, ça va aller » Dit le médecin calmement.

« Ça, j'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous » répondit Blaine qui n'avait visiblement pas confiance.

Alors qu'il regardait Kurt qui lui sourirait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il vit l'infirmière s'approcher du médecin et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. L'infirmière se dirigea ensuite vers le côté gauche du brancard. Elle avait une perfusion et trois seringues en mains. Elle attacha un appareil au pied à perfusion et commença à expliquer à Blaine ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te piquer avec ces seringues, Blaine. Je vais les connecter directement à la perfusion que je t'ai posée tantôt. Alors, cette petite perfusion ici, c'est un antidouleur qui va commencer à couler maintenant et qui fera pleinement effet quand la fracture sera réduite. »

Blaine hochait la tête, essayant de se calmer au maximum.

« Les seringues maintenant » continua-t-elle en connectant les différentes tubulures « La première, c'est de la morphine, donc un antidouleur très puissant, je la connecte au pousse-seringue, comme ça, tu vas recevoir une dose régulièrement. La seconde seringue, c'est un anesthésique. On va en injecter une petite quantité et peu de temps après, tu seras en quelques sortes endormi »

« Comment ça, en quelques sortes ? » demanda-t-il, vraiment inquiet

Le médecin prit la parole. « Il y a plusieurs sortes d'anesthésiques. Ils agissent différemment, ont des effets différents et n'ont pas la même durée d'action. Crois-moi, une fois que ce produit aura été injecté, tu ne sentiras rien, tu ne verras rien et tu n'entendras rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu te réveilleras, et ton bras seras remis en place »

Blaine hocha la tête « Et la troisième seringue, c'est pour quoi ? »

« C'est un myorelaxant » reprit l'infirmière « C'est un médicament qui détend les muscles, qui les relâche, et c'est beaucoup plus facile de réduire la fracture comme ça. »

« O-OK… » Murmura Blaine

« Je vais juste te mettre ces électrodes sur le thorax et le saturomètre au doigt, pour être sûr que tu vas bien une fois qu'on t'aura donné l'anesthésique »

« Bon, quel est votre poids ? » demanda le médecin tandis que l'infirmière venait de collait les électrodes et injectait le myorelaxant.

« 65 kg »

« OK, je veux 2mg par kilo » dit le médecin à l'infirmière qui calcula rapidement la dose à administrer.

Elle mit en marche la pompe reliée à la seringue de morphine puis s'adressa à Blaine.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Blaine était couché sur le brancard, il regarda Kurt qui était assis dans le coin de la pièce.

« Oui »

L'infirmière injecta doucement le produit. Le médecin attendit un petit peu.

« Ok on y va » lança-t-il à l'infirmière qui attrapa le bras de Blaine au-dessus de son coude.

« Attendez, il n'est pas encore endormi » dit Kurt en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de son petit ami.

« Je sais que c'est perturbant, mais crois-moi, il est anesthésié, il ne nous entend pas et il ne sent rien. » répondit le médecin en souriant à Kurt. Il se retourna ensuite vers Blaine et après avoir palpé son poignet, tira sur sa main. Cela provoqua un bruit qui donna des frissons à Kurt qui regardait attentivement le visage de Blaine qui n'avait absolument pas bougé. Le médecin palpa à nouveau le poignet du jeune garçon avant de se retourner vers Kurt.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être remis en place. Ton ami va bientôt se réveiller. Je vais le renvoyer à la radio pour contrôler, puis si tout est bon, le plâtrier viendra s'occuper de son poignet et de sa cheville. Une fois que ce sera fait, je viendrai m'occuper de suturer les plaies. »

« Ok… Ok… » C'était les seuls mots que Kurt était capable de prononcer

« Ah… dernière chose » rajouta le médecin en quittant la pièce « Il arrive parfois qu'après une anesthésie avec le produit qu'on a utilisé, la personne ait quelques hallucinations ou des cauchemars. Ça ne devrait pas se produire ici vu qu'on a utilisé une quantité très faible, mais le risque zéro n'existe pas. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, notre beau brun émergeait tout doucement.

« Eh… ça va ? » demanda Kurt

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » répondit Blaine

« Ben, ils t'ont endormi puis ils ont remis ton bras en place.. »

« C'est vrai ? J'ai rien senti… »

« C'était un peu le but » répondit l'infirmière en rigolant. « Et à part ça, tu ne te sens pas bizarre ou quoique ce soit d'inhabituel ? »

« Non, j'ai presque plus mal… ça va »

Kurt soupira de soulagement, Blaine n'avait pas l'air d'halluciner et il était content de cela.

« C'est bien… Bon, je vais appeler le brancardage pour qu'il te conduise encore à la radio. On doit s'assurer que la réduction a été bien faite » et elle sorti de la pièce.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et lui serra légèrement la main ou il y avait la perfusion.

« Ça a duré longtemps ? » demanda Blaine

« Non… deux minutes environ pour réduire la fracture et cinq minutes après tu étais réveillé. Par contre ça faisait tout bizarre, tes yeux et… »

« Kurt… Non… stop, s'il te plait… je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment c'était, ni comment j'étais, s'il te plait… »

Kurt lui sourit, s'il avait été à sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu savoir comment cela s'était passé.

« Si tu as le choix pour la couleur des plâtres, tu choisi quoi ? »

Blaine rigola « Rouge et bleu… ça sera assorti à mon uniforme… j'aurai le style au moins »

« En parlant de ça… T'as réfléchi à mon idée de venir nous rejoindre… ? »

« Kurt… je t'ai déjà dit, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous qu'on soit dans deux écoles différentes. Même si j'adore être avec toi, je crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'avoir des moments où on est avec d'autres gens et puis au moins, on pourra se raconter ce qu'on a fait comme chansons et tout. Et puis, j'aime braiment bien le blazer » La dernière phrase avait été dite en rigolant.

« Ça Blaine, je crois que tout le monde sait que TU ADORES le blazer »

Alors que Blaine allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier cet uniforme, la porte s'ouvrit et le même brancardier que plutôt dans la journée apparu.

Ils firent le même trajet. Cette fois-ci Blaine ne se disputa pas avec le technicien en radiologie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent encore une fois aux urgences. Rapidement, l'infirmière vint les voir pour dire que la fracture avait été correctement réduite et qu'on allait mettre les plâtres de suite. Quelques minutes après, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années rentra avec un chariot.

« Je viens faire les plâtres… Accident de piscine ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le short de Kurt et le maillot de Blaine

« Ben, à vrai dire, j'ai survécu à la piscine, bien qu'il s'en ait fallu de peu… non, c'est un accident post-douche et pré-hydratation »

Kurt rigola à la réponse de Blaine alors que la femme les regardait ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Une couleur particulière » dit-elle

« Ben, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais vu que je vais avoir deux plâtres, je me demandais si c'était possible d'en avoir un bleu et l'autre rouge …»

« T'es peine exigeant, hein ? » répliqua Kurt « Tout ça pour un blazer… tsss » dit-il en se moquant légèrement.

Blaine se retourna vers la femme et sentit le besoin de s'expliquer. « Je vais dans une école où on a tous des uniformes bleu marin et rouge, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien si c'était assorti … vu que la rentrée se rapproche » Blaine se dit que la femme en face de lui devait le prendre pour un fou. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé si les rôles avaient été inversés.

« D'accord » répondit simplement la femme.

Dix minutes plus tard, les plâtres étaient faits et après avoir expliqué l'importance de ne pas faire passer d'objets entre le plâtre et la peau, de bouger régulièrement les doigts et les orteils et de vérifier régulièrement la coloration de ceux-ci, ainsi que de garder le poignet la cheville plâtrée aussi souvent que possible surélevés pour éviter l'apparition d'œdèmes, elle parti en souhaitant à Blaine un bon rétablissement.

Blaine avait donc maintenant un plâtre bleu couvrant les deux tiers du mollet droit jusqu'aux orteils, et un plâtre rouge couvrant la moitié des doigts jusqu'à la moitié du bras (_donc comprenant le coude)_.

À peine la femme partie, que le médecin et l'infirmière rentrèrent dans la pièce. Décidément, cette pièce était un vrai hall de gare.

« Vous êtes prêt pour être recousu ? » demanda le médecin

« Vous allez utiliser les mêmes médicaments que tantôt pour m'endormir ? » demanda Blaine

« Non, non… Je vais vous anesthésier localement avec de la Xylocaïne »

« Avec une… une seringue ? » répondit Blaine qui passait une nouvelle fois par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel

« Oui, Je vais injecter le produit sur les pourtours de chaque plaie qui faut suturer »

Blaine regarda avec un regard désespéré l'infirmière. Celle-ci comprit la raison du début de panique du jeune homme et s'adressa au médecin.

« Docteur, Blaine a une très grande appréhension vis-à-vis des aiguilles. On pourrait utiliser le Meopa pendant que vous anesthésiez ainsi il serait plus détendu, sinon, je crains qu'il ne bouge beaucoup et ça va compliquer les choses. »

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas comprit un seul mot de ce que l'infirmière venait de dire, leurs yeux allaient d'une blouse blanche à une autre, tentant de comprendre ce qui se racontait. Le médecin hocha la tête et l'infirmière sorti de la pièce. Elle fut de retour une minute plus tard, en tirant deux bombonnes qui étaient reliées à un seul tuyau lui-même connecté à un masque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kurt

« Le Meopa » répondit l'infirmière

« Le meo-quoi ? » dit Blaine

L'infirmière sourit « Le Meopa… c'est un mélange d'oxygène et de protoxyde d'azote, la plupart des gens connaisse ce gaz sous le nom de gaz hilarant. Je vais t'en faire respirer pendant que le médecin anesthésie localement les plaies et normalement, tu ne sentiras rien de ce qu'il fera, tu seras comme « défoncé » si tu veux »

« Ah… Vraiment ? Et, je ne peux pas en avoir aussi pendant qu'il recoud ? » Risqua Blaine qui n'avait aucune envie de voir les fils se mettre sous sa peau.

« La durée maximale d'utilisation du Meopa est de trente minutes environ, aussi bien pour toi que pour nous, parce que à chaque fois que tu vas expirer, on va aussi en respirer un peu. Et pour tout anesthésier et recoudre, ça va prendre plus de trente minutes. Mais une fois que tu seras anesthésié, tu n'auras qu'à regarder ailleurs et parler avec ton ami. Ça va bien se passer… »

Blaine sourit à l'infirmière, il la trouvait vraiment gentille de vouloir l'aider comme ça. Il était certain que d'autres n'auraient pas tenu compte de sa phobie. Phobie peut être ridicule pour la plupart des gens, mais il s'agissait d'une phobie, et par conséquent, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

L'infirmière se tourna alors vers Kurt «Je vais devoir aider le médecin pour les médicaments et les différents produits, tu crois que tu sauras maintenir le masque sur la figure de ton ami ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et s'avança vers Blaine.

« Allez, on y va » dit enfin l'infirmière.

Elle ouvrit les bombonnes de gaz au maximum et appliqua le masque sur la bouche et le nez de Blaine. Elle lui demanda de respirer calmement mais profondément. Elle demanda ensuite à Kurt de maintenir le masque, elle insista sur le fait qu'il devait bien être collé à la peau et que s'il bougeait sa figure, il devait suivre avec. Deux minutse plus tard, Blaine affichait un grand sourire, Kurt le regarda bizarrement.

« Il va être dans son monde à partir de maintenant jusqu'au moment où on va arrêter le gaz, il va peut voir ou entendre des choses, il va peut être te parler. Vas dans son sens et ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gens appellent ce mélange le gaz hilarant » expliqua l'infirmière alors qu'elle tendait un premier flacon d'anesthésique.

Tandis que le médecin était en train d'injecter le produit dans toutes les plaies à suturer, Kurt eut la conversation la plus bizarre de sa vie.

« Tu dois mettre ta combinaison spatiale, Kurt » commença Blaine

Kurt se souvint de ce que l'infirmière avait dit, et rentra dans le jeu.

« Une combinaison ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, parce qu'on est dans une fusée spatiale, tiens.. »

« …On va sur la lune ? »

« Mais non, pas sur la lune, ON VA SUR MARS… »

« Sur Mars… et qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur Mars ? »

« Pigfarts » répondit Blaine comme si c'était évident

« Pigfarts… heu, d'accord… et, pourquoi on va à Pigfarts ? »

« Parce que Pigfarts, c'est cool, y a un lion là… »

« Un lion… ? » Kurt avait un peu de mal à suivre

« Oui, un LION QUI PEUT PARLER… tu es de quel planète ? »

« Heu, planète terre… »

« Ah… » Blaine réfléchit un instant « Moi, je suis de la planète Avatar…»

« Avatar, avec les géants bleus ? »

« Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas bleu, ni géant en fait. Je suis plutôt petit »

« Bah, tu n'es pas si petit que ça… les schtroumpfs, eux, sont petits »

« Et bleus aussi… ils sont comiques avec leurs chapeaux… Kurt, pourquoi t'as pas de chapeau comme eux ? »

« Heu… parce que je ne suis pas un Schtroumpf je suppose… »

« Moi, j'aimerais bien être un Schtroumpf, ils sont cools… mais bon y a Gargamel, et il ne faut pas qu'il me mange… »

« Ah… ça c'est sûr… ce serait mieux »

« Si il voulait me manger, je lui chanterais une chanson, avec une guitare… comme ça il serait gentil »

« Mais tu joues pas de la guitare, Blaine »

« Bah, j'appellerais Puck et Sam et ils feraient de la guitare et moi je chanterais… on appellerait aussi la Schtroumpfette, ainsi je ferais un duo avec elle »

« Ah… oui, pourquoi pas, »

« Et on pourrait même faire un Glee club avec les Schtroumpfs… et toi, tu pourrais leur faire des costumes »

« C'est vrai que ce serait chouette de leur faire des costumes, mais ils sont petits et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à coudre aussi petit »

« À Pigfarts, y a une machine qui fait que tu deviens géant… on a qu'à les amener là »

« Ah… j'avais oublié »

« Y a juste qu'il faudra voler la machine aux tortues radioactives, mais bon… »

« Oui, ça c'est rien… »

« Et une fois que les Schtroumpfs seront grands, on fera une compétition intergalactique de Glee clubs, et on va gagner bien sûr »

« C'est évident qu'on va gagner… »

« Mais les Schtroumpfs, tu sais, il ne faudra pas les faire plus grands que moi »

« D'accord… »

« Et Kurt ? »

« Oui ? » répondit Kurt qui jeta un coup d'œil au médecin pour savoir où il en était

« On devrait aussi prendre Harry dans le Glee club »

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter, c'est mon cousin, on a les mêmes cheveux… »

« J'avais oublié… désolé »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je le vois pas souvent avec ses cours de sorcier… et on inviterait aussi Ron ? »

« Si tu veux… »

« Oui, il est cool mais il mange toujours plein de bonbons… »

Kurt allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit le médecin qu'il avait finit d'anesthésier et qu'il pouvait enlever le masque du visage de Blaine, ce que Kurt fit. L'infirmière ferma les bombonnes et Kurt reporta son attention sur Blaine

« On disait quoi Blaine ? »

« Que Ron mangeait tout le temps des bonbons.. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai »

« Et donc… je… je… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il enfin

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière.

« Bienvenue parmi nous… tu as une sacrée imagination en tout cas » dit-elle

« Ah… ? »

« Blaine, vous allez regardez vers votre ami et discutez de ce que vous voulez pendant que je vous suture » dit le médecin.

Blaine fit ce que le médecin venait de lui dire, en prenant garde de ne pas regarder les instruments qu'il allait utiliser.

« Alors… j'ai dit des choses bizarres ? » commença Blaine

Kurt lui fit un grand sourire « C'est peu de le dire ça… J'aurais dû t'enregistrer, ça m'aurait fait un moyen de pression au cas où… »

« J'ai parlé de quoi ? »

« De voyage spatial, de Pigfarts… »

« De Pigfarts… C'est quoi ? » Interrompit Blaine

« Ça, si je le savais…. Tu m'as juste dit que là, il y avait un lion qui savait parler et aussi une machine à agrandir les choses mais qui appartenait à des escargots mutants… »

« Des tortues radioactives » corrigea l'infirmière

« Des… Quoi ? » dit Blaine « Vous me faites marchez là, ce n'est pas possible que j'ai dit tout ça quand même ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules « Et on a aussi appris que tu voulais faire un duo avec la Schtroumpfette »

Blaine rigola doucement « J'aime bien les Schtroumpfs… «

« Ça, on l'a compris… sûrement parce qu'ils te réconfortent dans ton problème de petite taille » dit Kurt en blaguant « Ah, et tu nous avais caché que tu étais le cousin d'Harry Potter, quoi que j'aurais du m'en douter quand tu m'as montré une photo de toi avec tes cheveux tout bouclés… »

« Je sais pas quoi dire… » Répondit simplement Blaine qui avait maintenant complètement oublié qu'on faisait de la couture sur son torse.

« Après tout ce que tu viens de nous raconter, c'est vrai que c'est difficile de dire quelque chose en plus. » continua Kurt

« Les plaies sur le thorax sont suturées, il ne me reste que celle au niveau de l'aine » dit le médecin

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où le médecin allait commencer à suturer, et il vit que son maillot était complètement découpé et qu'il avait juste un essuie sur l'entre-jambe. Essuie que le médecin couvrit d'un champ vert. Blaine rougit légèrement lorsqu'il rencontra la regard de l'infirmière.

« Oui, je suis désolée, mais on a été obligé de le découper pour pouvoir bien nettoyer la zone. Et on a rasé un petit peu sur le côté. Ainsi quand tu retiras les collants plus tard, tu ne te feras pas une épilation gratuite »

Kurt reporta son attention sur Kurt, tout en espérant que ce dernier n'avait rien vu lorsqu'ils avaient découpé son maillot, parce que, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait qu'ils se voient pour la première fois. Comme si Kurt venait de lire dans les pensées de son petit ami, il lui parla.

« J'ai rien vu, je veux dire, je viens de le remarquer en même temps que toi, pendant qu'ils nettoyaient et qu'ils anesthésiaient, je n'ai pas arrêté de te parler »

Blaine lui sourit, soulagé.

« Ah… il y a un morceau de verre ici » dit le médecin

« Un morceau de verre dans la plaie ? » demanda Blaine

« Oui, et pas un petit.. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as crié quand Finn a appuyé avec l'essuie pour arrêter le saignement » continua Kurt

Blaine et Kurt continuèrent à parler pendant que le médecin terminer son travail. Kurt demanda à Blaine quelle sensation il avait eu quand il respirait le gaz, celui-ci lui répondit que c'était très bizarre, il était détendu, comme sur un nuage. Kurt lui dit qu'à l'occasion, il se fera plein d'entailles pour qu'il teste aussi le produit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin avait enfin finit de recoudre Blaine, il lui dit que l'infirmière allait nettoyer encore une fois puis couvrir avec des pansements et mettre des stéri-strips sur les plus petites entailles. Tout en complétant le dossier, il demanda à Blaine s'il avait fait son rappel du vaccin de tétanos.

« Heu… j'en sais rien » répondit le concerné

« Le rappel est à seize ans, donc tu devrais t'en souvenir, surtout avec la peur des aiguilles que tu as »

Blaine ferma les yeux, il savait que cela ne servait à rien de mentir, et que s'il le faisait, ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

« Non… »

« Bon, l'infirmière va te le faire alors. Je vais te faire les prescriptions pour les antidouleurs ainsi que pour les antibiotiques, il y avait pas mal de plaies, puis tu es tombé dans de la terre, des rosiers… »

« D'accord, merci… » Répondit Blaine

L'infirmière nettoya les différentes plaies encore une fois pour éliminer les quelques traces de sang, puis les couvrit de pansements. Elle appliqua ensuite des stéri-strips sur les deux coupures qu'il avait sur le front, et sur trois qu'il avait sur le torse. Elle sorti quelques secondes de la pièce et revint avec le vaccin.

« Tu préfères que je le fasses où ? » demanda-t-elle

« C'est-à-dire ? » dit Blaine dont le cœur était en train de s'emballer rien qu'à la vue de l'aiguille.

« Ou je te le fais dans l'épaule, mais, le produit fait plus mal là, ou je te le fais dans la fesse où on ne sent beaucoup moins parce que la masse musculaire est plus importante, comme tu veux, pour moi, c'est le même »

Blaine regarda Kurt qui restait silencieux, il ferma les yeux un court instant et décida de mettre sa fierté de côté, de toute façon, après ce qui venait de lui arriver, il n'était plus à ça près. Il préférait ne pas voir l'aiguille ni sentir la piqûre.

« Ça fait moins mal dans la fesse ? » demanda-t-il, comme un enfant

L'infirmière hocha la tête avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Ben là alors… »

« Ok, mets toi sur le côté, ça va aller vite »

Tandis qu'il se tourner, il reprit la parole « Vous devez me prendre pour un bébé ou quelque chose dans le genre de faire tout ce jeu »

« Non, non… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends parfaitement » répondit-elle

Blaine senti qu'elle passa un coton froid sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux… encore.

« Voilà, c'est fait »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il surpris

« Oui, je te l'ai dit que ça allait aller vite. Bon, je vais te laisser la perfusion avec l'antidouleur le temps qu'on vienne vous chercher, ça va ? » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Merci, merci beaucoup » répondit Blaine.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit quatre personnes qui attendaient.

« Vous attendez pour Blaine ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, je suis le père du garçon qui est avec lui » répondit Burt « J'ai apporté quelques vêtements de mon fils parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, son short était tout déchiré »

« Si vous permettez, je vais prendre ses affaires et je vais aider Blaine à s'habiller »

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, ce qui surprit les deux garçons. Elle leur expliqua que les parents de Kurt étaient là et qu'ils avaient apporté des vêtements pour lui. Elle aida ensuite Blaine à mettre un caleçon, un short et une chemise légère tandis que Kurt s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Blaine.

« Vous pouvez rentrer » dit l'infirmière une fois que Blaine fut habillé

Burt, Carole, Finn et Rachel rentrèrent dans la pièce. Ils demandèrent tous à Blaine comment ça allait et si la douleur avait disparu. Blaine les rassura.

« Tu vas appeler tes parents maintenant ? » demanda Kurt

« Ils ne sont pas encore au courant ? » intervint Carole

« Non, je voulais attendre de savoir ce que j'avais, pour pouvoir leur dire ce qu'on m'avait fait et tout » répondit Blaine

« Ils ne sont pas en ville ? » continua la mère de Finn

« Non, ils sont au Texas, un voyage important pour leur travail »

« Et ils vont savoir revenir ? » s'inquiéta Burt

« Oui… je vais devoir attendre peut être jusqu'à demain le temps qu'ils trouvent un vol, mais ça ira »

« Tu n'as qu'à rester chez nous. Y a de la place, et puis, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide avec ton bras et ta cheville. En plus Carole est infirmière donc elle pourra regarder aux pansements » dit Kurt « Vu que tu as dit que c'était un voyage important, bon maintenant je comprends que c'est tes parents et qu'ils vont vouloir revenir, mais bon… »

Blaine regarda son petit ami en souriant. Il était clair que kurt voulait qu'il reste avec lu et l'idée de rester plus d'une semaine avec son petit ami ne déplaisait pas non plus à Blaine.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer » dit Blaine

« Tu ne t'imposes pas du tout Blaine » répliqua regarda vers son père qui lui fit un petit sourire afin de lui montrer son accord.

« Bon, dans ce cas… mais je vais téléphoner à mes parents quand même »

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes au téléphone avec sa mère. Elle avait paniqué légèrement au début, comme chaque mère, mais Blaine avait usé de persévérance pour la calmer. Il lui fit part ensuite de son idée de rester cher les Hummel-Hudson. Elle n'était pas enchantée au début, voulant revenir près de son fils, mais après avoir passé le téléphone à Carole afin qu'elle la rassure, elle avait cédé, après bien sur, avoir fait promettre à Blaine de lui téléphoner tous les jours.

Blaine eut à peine raccroché que l'infirmière arriva dans la pièce.

« Je vais t'enlever la perfusion » dit elle en joignant le geste à la parole et trente secondes plus tard, le bras de Blaine était libéré.

« Alors, voici tes papiers pour la mutuelle, les ordonnances pour les médicaments. Le médecin a écrit sur ce papier les quantités à prendre…ah » elle prit un air embêté « Je suis désolée Blaine, mais il t'a également prescrit une injection par jour d'anticoagulants étant donné que tu ne vas pas bouger beaucoup »

À ces mots, la pensée d'une semaine tranquille avec son petit ami s'effrita quelques peu dans l'esprit de Blaine, mais il se dit qu'il arriverait peut être à y échapper avec l'aide de Kurt…

Il remercia l'infirmière. Kurt et Finn l'aidèrent à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant et ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Et là, je dis ALHEILUHIA…. J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais arriver à la fin de ce chapitre les gens. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, SURTOUT n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS…. Sinon, ben, vous n'aurez pas le dernier chapitre…. Qui pourrait être plus ou moins rempli d'une certaine tension (je vous laisse deviner laquelle)… en fonction du nombre de reviews que j'ai (non, ce n'est pas du chantage, pas du tout... ;-) )<p> 


	10. Infirmier particulier

Tout d'abord un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews…. Vous ne savez pas à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir.

Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps mais bon…

Voici donc le dernier chapitre… en espérant bien évidemment que vous aimerez toujours autant

Juste pour dire, que je n'ai toujours aucune emprise sur Glee… et que je commence sérieusement à devenir folle à attendre la saison 3, mais bon, ça diminue…

Ah oui, j'ai dans l'idée que la mère de Finn est infirmière (quand elle parlait d'échanger une garde, si ce n'est pas le cas, ben faites comme-ci…lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmier particulier<strong>

Avant de retourner chez lui, Burt avait fait un détour par la maison de Blaine. Celui-ci avait demandé pour prendre des vêtements et quelques affaires, parce que même s'il adorait le style de Kurt, il ne se voyait vraiment pas porter des pantalons si serrés, et Finn était beaucoup trop grand pour lui prêter quoique ce soit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez Kurt.

« Assois-toi dans le salon Blaine » dit Kurt à peine rentré dans la maison

« Ça va… je ne vais pas m'asseoir tout seul pendant que… » Commença Blaine

« Blaine, tu as un pied dans le plâtre, tu t'es cassé le bras, tu as des points un peu partout, alors tu vas t'asseoir dans ce divan, le temps que je rentre tes affaires à l'intérieur » Kurt venait de dire cela en poussant légèrement Blaine vers le salon. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il le fasse tomber une seconde fois.

Blaine s'installa dans le divan. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Kurt jurer alors qu'il venait de se prendre le genou dans le coin d'un meuble en portant la valise.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Blaine

« Oui…. Juste ce meuble qui a décidé de me foncer dedans alors que je marchais » répondit Kurt en frottant son genou

« Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux de mon plâtre » dit Blaine en rigolant

« Toi, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans ce divan »

« C'est pas ici que j'allais dormir ? » répondit Blaine sérieusement

Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais dormir là ? »

« Ben si… je veux dire… ton père ne va jamais vouloir qu'on dorme dans la même chambre »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où était son père.

« Papa ? » commença-t-il

« Oui ? »

« Blaine va dormir dans ma chambre, hein ? »

Burt qui tournait le dos à son fils, le regarda en ne disant rien.

« Heu… » L'idée qu'un garçon soit dans la même chambre que son fils pour la nuit ne l'enchantait pas, surtout que le garçon en question était son petit ami. Et même s'il savait que son fils grandissait, il ne voulait absolument pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, seuls dans une pièce avec un lit.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Kurt.

« Papa… il s'est fracturé le bras, il a une entorse, il a des pansements un peu partout, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? … au mieux il dormira, au plus vite il guérira »

« Oui… C'est vrai… D'accord, je vous fais confiance » répondit Burt en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Kurt le serra dans ses bras « Merci papa » Et sur ce, il retourna auprès de Blaine.

« Voilà, mon père est d'accord. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre » Kurt s'arrêta une seconde « Tu vas savoir monter, hein ? Je n'ai plus pensé à ta cheville… »

« C'est un plâtre de marche, Kurt. Il faut que je le mette le plus souvent en hauteur, mais je vais arriver à monter quinze marches. » Lui sourit Blaine

« Bon, ben je vais monter la valise alors. Puis on pourrait s'asseoir, regarder un film ou quelque chose dans le genre… pour se remettre des émotions de la journée »

Blaine allait répondre mais Carole rentra dans la pièce.

« Ah… les garçons, vous êtes là… Je vais aller à la pharmacie, chercher ce que le médecin a prescrit et passer faire quelques courses. Vous n'avez besoin de rien de spécial ? »

« J'ai vu qu'on n'avait plus de crème glacée, sûrement Finn et Puck qui en ont fait une razzia hier… »

« D'accord, je prends quel parfum ? »

Kurt lança un regard interrogateur à Blaine.

« J'aime bien Stracciatella, mais prenez ce que vous voulez » dit Blaine

Carole hocha de la tête et sorti de la maison.

Etant donné que Finn avait été reconduire Rachel chez elle, Kurt proposa à Blaine de regarder la télévision dans le salon pour éviter qu'il ne monte et descende trop souvent les marches. Blaine resta donc dans le salon le temps que Kurt monte ses affaires dans sa chambre et revienne avec des dvds en main.

« J'ai pris plusieurs films ainsi tu peux choisir celui que tu veux regarder » dit Kurt en déposant les boitiers sur les genoux de son petit ami.

« C'est le même pour moi Kurt, c'est ta maison, donc choisis celui que tu veux »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, et tandis qu'il était en train de mettre un repose-pied pour que la jambe de Blaine soit en hauteur, il reprit la parole.

« Blaine, quand je te dis de choisir, c'est pas pour me répondre que c'est à moi de décider. Tu es mon invité et en plus tu es blessé, donc c'est à TOI que revient le choix du film »

Blaine lui sourit et après avoir regardé les différents titres tendit un boitier à Kurt.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il faut bien que je me fasse mon opinion par moi-même non ? » répondit Blaine

Kurt alluma la télévision et le lecteur de dvd et mit le film en route puis vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Blaine. Le film était commencé depuis cinq minutes environ lorsque Blaine mis sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt. Ce dernier passa son bras en dessous de celui de son petit ami. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, respirant l'odeur de l'autre. Odeur qui était surtout celle du chlore et de l'hôpital, mais bon.

Trente minutes plus tard, Kurt sentit Blaine peser plus lourd sur son épaule, il se retourna légèrement et vit qu'il était tombé endormi. Cela avait été une journée plutôt épuisante pour Blaine et il était tout simplement exténué. Kurt continua de regarder le film, n'osant pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Il était 19h30 lorsque Carole vint dire à Kurt que le repas était prêt.

« Blaine… hey, Blaine… bébé, il faut se réveiller » dit doucement Kurt

Blaine grommela mais avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Allez…. Blaine… » Kurt lui caressait le bras doucement.

Blaine ouvrit doucement les yeux « Kurt… ? »

« Le repas est prêt »

« Oh… J'ai… je me suis endormi ? Je suis désolé Kurt, tu aurais du me réveiller, on regardait le film et… »

« Ne sois pas idiot, Blaine. Tu étais vraiment fatigué, tu avais besoin de te reposer un peu, ça va. Et puis, tu es vraiment adorable quand tu dors » et Kurt embrassa doucement Blaine.

« Allez, viens, avant que ce ne soit froid » Kurt se mit debout et retira le repose pied. Il aida ensuite Blaine à se mettre sur pieds. Une fois debout, Blaine embrassa Kurt « Je t'aime » dit-il simplement

« Moi aussi… même si tu es amoché de partout et que tu t'endors devant Twilight… » Répondit Kurt en plaisantant.

Blaine lui donna un petit coup sur le bras puis ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine où Burt, Carole et Finn étaient déjà assis.

« J'ai fait de la lasagne, j'espère que tu aimes bien. » dit Carole

« Oui, j'aime vraiment bien ça »

Blaine regarda un instant son assiette et prit sa fourchette et entendit Carole s'exclamer.

« Je suis vraiment idiote … Blaine, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai plus pensé que tu avais un bras dans le plâtre… et … avec une main, c'est difficile de manger »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller » Blaine essayait de couper sa lasagne mais malheureusement pour lui le dessus était fort cuit et la fourchette à elle seule n'était pas d'une grande aide. C'est alors qu'il vit Kurt se lever et commencer à la couper.

« Kurt… ça va… je te jure… je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais m'occuper de ça » Blaine était vraiment ennuyé

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un enfant, mais tu es blessé, et avec une main, et bien y a des choses qu'on ne sait pas faire…. Alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord… en plus, je suis sûr que tu ferais le même pour moi, donc »

Blaine obtempéra. Il se sentait plutôt gêné qu'on s'occupe de ça pour lui, mais Kurt était très borné.

« Ah… Kurt, avant que tu ne t'asseyes, prend les médicaments de Blaine, ils sont sur le muret juste derrière toi. Il doit prendre un antidouleur et un antibiotique maintenant. » Dit Carole.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux comprimés étaient en face de lui.

« Je les prends tout de suite ? » demanda Blaine

« En mangeant… c'est mieux pour ton estomac » répondit la mère de Finn.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les trois garçons racontèrent comment leur après midi s'était passé avant le fameux accident. Kurt et Blaine omirent bien évidement la scène de la douche.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'ils quittèrent la cuisine, Kurt proposa à Blaine de monter à l'étage, ainsi ils pourraient se changer tranquillement puis passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de se coucher.

Kurt insista pour que Blaine passe premier dans les escaliers dans le cas où il perdrait l'équilibre avec ses plâtres, il saurait le rattraper.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu fais ça pour ma sécurité, Kurt » Blaine s'était retourné et chuchotait dans l'oreille de Kurt « Tu veux seulement regarder mes fesses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et secoua la tête

« Ouais, c'est ça… » Dit Blaine en commençant à monter les marches. Bien sûr, il savait que Kurt ne pensait pas à ça, mais voir son petit ami rougir ainsi le faisait toujours autant rire.

Une fois à l'étage, Blaine s'assit sur le lit de Kurt. Déplacer un plâtre n'était pas ce qui était de plus léger, en plus de la plaie au niveau de l'aine qui était un peu douloureuse à cause des escaliers.

« Je te laisses utiliser la salle de bain en premier ? J'ai mis un essuie et un gant de toilette propre » dit Kurt

« Ok… » Répondit simplement Blaine

Il rentra dans la salle de bain tandis que Kurt regardait ce qu'il allait mettre le lendemain. Il ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller. Enfin, du moins, il essaya de se déshabiller. Burt avait amené un t-shirt à l'hôpital pour lui se changer, mais il était actuellement bloqué à l'intérieur, le bras gauche coincé dans la manche.

« Kurt ?... Kurt ? »

« Oui ? » demanda le jeune garçon à travers la porte

« Tu… tu sais venir me donner un coup de main s'il te plait ? »

Kurt ouvrit la porte doucement et il se retint de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

« Je… je suis un peu coincé » dit Blaine d'un air penaud

« C'est ce que je vois… attends, bouge pas… » Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et lui enleva son T-shirt « ça va mieux ainsi, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est sûr… »

« Allez, si tu as encore besoin de moi, n'hésite pas, hein »

Kurt s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque Blaine l'appela.

« Kurt ?... » Blaine ferma les yeux une seconde. Il détestait vraiment demander de l'aide aux autres

« Hmmm ? »

« Je…. Je…. J'arriverai pas à retirer mon pantalon tout seul… je sais que c'est idiot et tout, mais… avec une main je n'arriverai pas, avec le plâtre à la cheville…je… »

« Eh, eh…. Du calme, c'est bon Blaine, je vais t'aider… j'aurais dû y penser moi-même, je suis désolé. »

Kurt se mit en face de Blaine. Ce dernier déboutonna son pantalon et le retira jusqu'aux genoux. Kurt se baissa et avec quelques difficultés, réussit à l'enlever.

« Je… c'est gênant… » Murmura Blaine

« T'inquiètes pas, même moi j'ai eu du mal à le faire passer avec le plâtre alors que j'ai deux mains fonctionnelles, tu n'aurais jamais su avec une seule »

« Merci… »

« Y a pas de quoi… ton boxer, ça va aller ou ... »

Blaine rougit « Non, ça va aller, c'est gentil… »

« Ok…ok… et heu, tu vas faire comment pour te laver ? »

« Heu… je ne sais pas trop… Je voulais me laver les cheveux, mais ce n'est pas trop possible de prendre une douche maintenant, donc, je vais me laver au lavabo… »

« Je peux t'aider à te les laver si tu veux » proposa Kurt

« Non, ça va aller… » Répondit Blaine embêté

« Ecoute… je sais que ça fait bizarre et tout, mais je te laisse te laver à ton aise et puis je viendrai à faire tes cheveux… tu seras mieux après, ok ? » et sur ce, il l'embrassa légèrement

« Ok… »

« Bon, tu m'appelle quand tu as finit … ah, attend, je vais te donner tes propres vêtements avant »

Il sorti de la salle de bain, prit un boxer, et un pyjama-short, il les déposa sur l'étagère de la salle de bain, puis ferma la porte, laissant de l'intimité à son petit ami.

Une fois seul, Blaine enleva son sous-vêtement et rempli le lavabo d'eau. Ce n'était pas facile de se débrouiller d'une main, qui plus est quand il s'agissait de la main non dominante, mais il y arriva tant bien que mal. Néanmoins, il n'arriva pas à laver son bras droit et son dos ne fut fait qu'à moitié. Il avait passé le gant de toilette doucement sur son thorax. L'infirmière lui avait dit que les pansements pouvaient être mouillés mais il avait peur que s'il appuyait trop fort, la douleur revienne. Une fois lavé, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il y avait de nombreuses écorchures sur son visage et son torse ressemblait à un patchwork avec tous les pansements qui le recouvraient. Il mit un propre caleçon puis appela Kurt.

« Je peux rentrer ? » demanda ce dernier

« Oui, oui, rentre »

« Ça été ? »

« Oui, y a que mon bras que j'ai pas su faire, et mon dos à moitié… »

Blaine vit Kurt s'approcher de lui et prendre le gant de toilette qui était encore de l'eau.

« Kurt… non » Le ton de Blaine était suppliant

« Shhh » murmura Kurt

« Je… c'est vraiment embarrassant Kurt, et gênant »

Kurt se mit en face de lui

« Blaine, bébé… je comprends, je te jure, je comprends à quel point ça doit être bizarre pour toi, si les rôles étaient inversés, ça le serait pour moi. Mais tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Tu es mon petit ami et quand tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour ça. Donc, si ça veut dire t'aider à t'habiller et te déshabiller, t'aider à laver un bras et ton dos, et bien je le ferais. Et je le ferai jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi… »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui dans ce baiser.

Blaine lui sourit « Merci »

Kurt lava ensuite ce que son petit ami n'avait pas réussit à faire.

« Je vais aller une chaise. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi pour faire tes cheveux. »

Kurt prit la chaise qui était dans sa chambre et la mit devant le lavabo. Blaine s'y assit et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière. Kurt commença à faire couler l'eau. Après avoir mouillé toute la chevelure de Blaine, Kurt prit le shampoing et commença à laver doucement la tête de Blaine. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact des doigts de Kurt. La pièce baignait dans une odeur de fruits, ou de fleurs. Blaine n'en savait trop rien mais ça sentait bon.

Kurt commença à rincer la chevelure de son petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt avait fini.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de mettre du gel, tu sais ça ? » Kurt jouait avec les bouclettes de Blaine, puis après quelques minutes se rappela où il était « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais t'aider à mettre ton pyjama. »

Kurt prit le T-shirt et fit d'abord passer le bras plâtré. Une fois le haut mis, il prit quelques secondes pour comprendre comment s'attacher l'attelle qu'on lui avait donnée pour soutenir le bras meurtri. Après quelques essais infructueux, les deux garçons comprirent enfin et réussir à l'attacher. Kurt allait prendre le short quand Blaine l'arrêta.

« Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais rester ainsi pour la nuit. Ce short a tendance à être un peu serrant et avec tous les pansements. Mais bon, si ça t'ennuie, je… »

« Non, non, ça va… y a pas de problème, de toute façon, personne d'autre ne va te voir donc ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Kurt. « Bon, à mon tour maintenant… tu peux t'installer sur le lit… je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de temps »

Blaine sorti de la pièce et s'installa comme l'avait suggéré Kurt. La télévision était allumée et les « NRJ music Awards » venaient de débuter. Kurt sorti de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard. Il avait ses cheveux encore humides.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la télévision du doigt

« Je l'ai laissé où tu l'avais mis, les NRJ Awards… »

« Ah… cool… Je vais aller chercher la crème glacée, je reviens dans une minute »

Kurt sorti de la chambre et descendit les escaliers rapidement, il prit deux cuillères et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il vit que Carole avait acheté plusieurs pots, il en prit un et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à la gauche de Blaine.

« Stracciatella, comme tu aimes » dit Kurt en enlevant le couvercle et en donnant une cuillère à Blaine.

Ils commencèrent à manger leur glace alors que Katy Perry rentrait sur scène. Aux premières notes de musiques, les deux garçons se regardèrent en rigolant. En effet, il s'agissait de « Teenage Dream ». Ils n'y réfléchirent pas à deux fois avant de commencer à chanter en chœur, tout en continuant à manger. Si bien qu'à la fin de la chanson, Kurt avait un peu de crème sur son nez, et Blaine sur le coin des lèvres.

Blaine frotta le nez de Kurt avec son doigt avant de lécher la crème qu'il avait dessus avec un petit sourire. Kurt déposa la boite et sa cuillère sur la table de nuit, se mit à genoux près de Blaine, s'approcha de son visage et lécha le coin de ses lèvres, se recula légèrement pour voir le regard de Blaine puis se rapprocha à nouveau et l'embrassa. Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Blaine laissa tomber sa cuillère sur le lit et attrapa la tête de Kurt et le pressa un peu plus contre lui. Kurt n'osait pas trop bouger. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à se rapprocher de son petit ami mais avec toutes les plaies qu'il avait, il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Après quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent à se séparer.

« La glace va fondre si on continue ainsi » dit Kurt en rigolant.

« On devrait la manger avant alors… surtout que Pink va bientôt arriver sur scène » répondit Blaine

« Toi et ton obsession pour Pink… » Dit Kurt en reprenant le pot de crème glacée.

Ils continuèrent à regarder les différentes prestations des artistes tout en chantant chaque tube et en n'oubliant pas de critiquer l'un ou l'autre. Justin Bieber remportant la palme pour cette activité.

Il était 22 heures, et les garçons étaient en train de s'époumoner sur « Born this way », lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

« Oui » répondit Kurt en se disant que ça devait sûrement être son père qui n'entendait rien du match de foot. Mais ce fut Carole qui rentra dans la chambre.

« On fait trop de bruit, c'est ça ? » questionna Kurt

« Non… enfin, c'est vrai qu'on a droit à un concert en bas, mais je ne viens pas pour ça » répondit Carole en rigolant

« Ah » dit Kurt soulagé

« J'apporte l'antidouleur de Blaine »

« Ah, mais je n'ai pas trop mal, ça va » répondit Blaine

« Blaine, le médecin te les as prescrit d'office. En plus si tu attends d'avoir vraiment mal, l'antidouleur fera moins effet. Autant le prendre avant que la douleur ne revienne »

Elle lui tendit le comprimé et un verre d'eau. Blaine l'avala rapidement puis rendit le verre.

Alors que Blaine pensait se rallonger tranquillement près de Kurt, Carole reprit la parole.

« Je vais te faire l'injection maintenant »

Blaine sentit de nouveau son cœur battre bien plus rapidement que nécessaire.

« Ça se fait dans le ventre » continua Carole qui attendit que Blaine relève un peu son T-shirt, mais il ne bougea pas. Carole lança un regard à Kurt afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Kurt regarda Blaine, ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête.

« Blaine… Blaine a la phobie des aiguilles. » dit Kurt à l'attention de sa belle mère.

« Oh… »

Carole regarda Blaine, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle devait et pouvait faire.

« Je… je sais que c'est stupide, et que seuls les enfants ont peur des aiguilles, mais… » Blaine tentait de s'expliquer.

« Non, non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Blaine » Carole tentait de le rassurer.

Blaine regarda Kurt, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la mère de Finn.

« Je… ça va aller…, je sais qu'il faut le faire, donc… » Il releva son T-shirt et attrapa la main de Kurt « Faites juste ça vite » rajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Carole regarda Kurt qui hocha la tête. Elle retira la seringue de son emballage et désinfecta la zone dans laquelle elle allait piquer puis fit un pli en prenant la peau.

« Je vais piquer »

Blaine hocha la tête. Carole piqua, le garçon eut un sursaut mais ne dit rien. Trois secondes plus tard, l'aiguille était enlevée.

« Ça été ? » s'inquiéta Carole

Blaine ouvrit les yeux « Oui… oui, mieux que je le pensais, je n'ai presque rien sentit »

Carole lui sourit puis sorti de la chambre en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Blaine se colla à Kurt et ne disant rien, regardèrent à nouveau la télévision. Peu de temps après, Blaine s'endormi dans les bras de Kurt. Kurt l'installa correctement dans le lit et après s'être brossé les dents, se coucha à ses côtés. En écoutant la respiration régulière de Blaine, il ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Durant cette nuit, Blaine revécu la journée : la piscine, les news directions, la douche, Kurt, la chute, la douleur, l'hôpital, la peur, Kurt encore, la lasagne, Kurt l'aidant à se déshabiller, Kurt lavant ses cheveux, Kurt et lui partageant la glace, Kurt l'embrassant, Kurt en infirmier particulier… Kurt tout simplement... Il se colla un peu plus contre Kurt et un sourire apparu sur son visage.

Malgré les pansements, les médicaments et les injections, il se dit que cette semaine allait être formidable avec Kurt à ses côtés...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est ainsi que ce termine Swimming pool Ouille Ouille Ouille…<p>

En commençant cette histoire, je n'avais aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle j'allais, j'espère que l'histoire vu a plus, que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus. Sachez que j'ai plusieurs idées pour d'autres histoires, actuellement des One SHOT… J'en ai déjà écrit un… en fonction de vos reviews, de vos envies, je la posterai…Donc, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, hein?

Merci encore à vous tous en tout cas


End file.
